Don't Run Away
by bluebird fallen
Summary: Tiga sahabat: Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura. Hubungan mereka dihantui oleh cinta yang tersembunyi rapat bertahun-tahun. Berada di antara rasa ingin memiliki tanpa menyakiti. Bisakah Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura sementara ia mencintai Naruto/BL/AU/SasuNaru/Don't flame
1. Chapter 1

Fic favorite kedua blue setelah forevermore. Bukan berarti blue tidak suka dengan fic blue yang lain tapi blue suka fic yang blue buat pas blue lagi galau and mellow :)

Insipirated by:

- Lagu favorite dari singer terketcheh di hidup blue: David Archuleta with his song 'Don't run away' (silahkan denger lagu itu sambil baca #promosi) :P

- Kisah percintaan Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor :3

- My Fiction: Schiavo chapter 14 :D

Ps: Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi—dan kalian semua yang cinta pair SasuNaru :-*

.

.

"Aku pikir—mungkin aku telah menjadi gay."

Dan saat itu juga, Sasuke langsung tersedak kopi yang hendak diminumnya.

.

.

_When something wrong_

_And, too much to handle_

_Try to find some peace of mind_

_Let it go_

**.**

**.**

**Don't Run Away**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning and Genre: Seperti biasa dengan tema Boys Love, AU, Hurt/Comfort mungkin, sistem negara seperti di paman Sam, Typo (s), semoga g OOC, fast plot, bahasa yang jauh dari kata baku, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Rate: T**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**.**

#

Angin awal musim dingin berhembus kencang. Menerpa sosok yang berjalan tenang lurus tanpa peduli dengan udara membekukan tersebut di trotoar jalan malam itu. Ia merapatkan syal berwarna merah marun dilehernya agar melilit lebih erat. Uap tipis mengepul dari sela mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka ketika ia mengernyit saat bulir-bulir salju secara tidak sengaja memasuki sepatunya. Wajah pucatnya terlihat tetap pucat walaupun kini hidungnya telah semerah tomat. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah kanan, dimana ada sepasang suami istri atau kekasih tengah menyetop taksi di pinggir jalan. Ia tetap melanjutkan jalannya. Getar ponsel berhasil menjadi teman kesendirian, ia meraih benda tersebut dari balik jaket tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya—yang entah berapa lapis itu.

'Aku sudah sampai. Kau jangan lama-lama, teme.'

Ada emoticon bergambar juluran lidah di akhir pesan yang ia baca. Ia tersenyum kecil. Jari-jari tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan tebal bergerak, tapi langsung terhenti. Ia memilih memasukkan lagi benda mungil itu ke dalam saku celananya. Ia bermaksud untuk membuat kejutan dan tidak membalas pesan itu. Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika ia melihat orang yang tengah menunggunya nanti akan bersunggut-sunggut dengan wajah bayi—ngambek. Lalu akan berseru 'Teme, bodoh. Lama sekali.'

Membayangkan hal itu kemungkinan besar akan terjadi, mau tidak mau, ia tersenyum lagi. Kali ini lebih lebar dan lama—semoga saja tidak ada yang melihat ekspresi tersebut. Oh, sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu sosok itu setelah lulus high school dulu? Lima tahun.

Lima tahun dimana selama itu mereka masih terus aktif berkomunikasi. Lewat email, pesan singkat, video call, surat—yang dimana bagian ini terlihat konyol karena kapan saja mereka bisa menekan nomor masing-masing dan langsung bicara. Tapi ia menyukainya. Apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu—sekecil apapun, sebodoh apapun, ia tetap menyukainya.

Biasanya setelah saling kirim surat, ia akan bicara panjang lebar lewat telpon lalu saling ejek. Membandingkan siapa diantara mereka yang paling kekanakan. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah sampai ia sendiri mengakuinya. Lalu kemudian, ia akan mendengar tawa geli sang pemuda di sebrang sana. Walaupun terkadang, ia pura-pura berkata dengan berat hati telah mengakuinya, tapi disanalah ia akan menemukan moment itu. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa pemuda itu—rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakkan, wajahnya yang manis sewarna karamel, tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya, dan tentunya senyum cantik yang tidak pernah ia lupakan. Ia bisa menggambarkan semua itu dengan sempurna dalam pikirannya. Ah ya, setahun belakangan ini ia telah menemuinya dua kali, jadi ia bisa membayangkan lebih jelas sosok itu.

Suara klakson sebuah truk tangki membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera bergegas ke _zebra croos _bersama rombongan orang-orang yang akan menyebrang. Dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda tentunya. Tapi ia yakin, diantara belasan orang yang tengah menyebrang kini, ia adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena—hari ini, ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang paling dirindukannya.

.

.

"Kau lebih tinggi dariku."

Kalimat pertama yang ia dengar saat mereka bertemu di starbuck dari sang pemuda pirang. Bukan pelukkan atau _say hello_, pemuda itu langsung menatap dirinya dari atas ke bawah dan menbandingkannya dengan tubuh pemuda itu sendiri. Ia bisa melihat pemuda itu memang hanya lebih pendek beberapa centimeter saja dari tingginya. Rambut pirangnya dipotong sedikit lebih pendek namun sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kesan acak-acakan—persis seperti sebelumnya—seperti tahun-tahun dimana ia menatap sang pemuda.

"Bisakah kau bertanya kabarku atau apa?" ia bertanya dengan raut wajah datar.

Pemuda itu menatapnya, lalu tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangan kedepan untuk meraih sosok pirang itu ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa kabar?" pemuda itu bertanya dengan lembut sebelum terkekeh geli dalam pelukannya.

"Baik, dobe."

"Heh. Kau memanggilku seperti itu—" pemuda pirang berhenti bicara saat tangan-tangan besar dan kokoh mendekap lebih erat tubuhnya.

Akhirnya mereka saling peluk untuk beberapa lama. Berbicara dengan bahasa tubuh seolah berkata betapa rindunya ia pada si pirang. Pikirannya melayang sejenak—memutar kembali kejadian-kejadian umur belasan tahun mereka dulu—dan banyaknya memori selama mereka tidak bisa saling bertatap muka secara langsung seperti sekarang.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto." ia berbisik. Lalu mengecup singkat puncak kepala si pirang.

Melepas pelukan erat itu setelah beberapa detik kembali berdiam diri, ia sadar bahwa mereka kini tengah berada di tempat umum. Si pirang menyadarinya terlebih dahulu. Pemuda itu langsung menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam starbuck.

.

.

Sasuke buru-buru meraih tisu untuk mengelap mulutnya. Ia masih terbatuk-batuk kecil. Di depannya, Naruto terlihat prihtin. Ia memberi tatapan dengan wajah _puppy eyes_ sambil bergumam maaf pelan.

"_So-sory_ .. Aku tidak tahu kau akan sekaget itu." Naruto berkata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia bisa menyadari berpasang-pasang mata yang beralih ke meja mereka dengan pandangan heran beberapa saat lalu, kini telah kembali sibuk dengan pribadi masing-masing. Ia sedikit menyesal karena langsung to the point dengan masalahnya. Padahal sebelumnya, mereka tadi tengah sibuk membicarakan kabar masing-masing.

"Kau—aku, um, seharusnya tidak bicara langsung seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan." Naruto salah tingkah, ia terkekeh singkat sebelum menopangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda?" Sasuke bertanya dengan raut wajah jengkel. Ia segera menegakkan bahunya kembali lalu berdehem pelan.

Naruto menatap serius. Pemuda itu menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya sekilas sebelum menggeleng.

"Uh, tidak. Kau tahu, aku hanya—merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri—"

"Bukankah kau masih bersama gadis Hyuga?" potong Sasuke cepat. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perutnya terasa melilit.

Wajah Naruto memerah, ia mengedikan bahunya sekilas. "Y-yeah. Memang. Aku masih bersamanya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan. Um—aku pikir sejak waktu itu—kira-kira empat bulan yang lalu, secara tidak sengaja aku ikut ke sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh teman kerjaku. Dan—aku bertemu seseorang yang membuatku menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengan diriku—"

"Seseorang yang kau maksud itu pria?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mengecap bibirnya sekilas. Tangannya beralih pada pinggiran gelas untuk menutupi rasa groginya.

"Lalu kau kencan dengannya?"

Sasuke menahan nafas ketika mengatakan kalimatnya sendiri. Ia bisa melihat Naruto tengah melipat bibir.

"Well—" si pirang angkat bahu. "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku bukan? Aku menyadari perasaan ini terasa baru dan asing—tapi, walaupun terkejut, tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu." Naruto terhenti. Ia menatap Sasuke ragu. "Dan sekarang, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, bagaimana caranya aku mengatakan hal ini pada Hinata. Dan mungkin meminta pendapatmu—apa aku masih normal atau tidak. Tapi, percayalah, aku masih bisa melakukannnya dengan wanita."

"Mungkin aku seorang _bi_." Naruto mengakhiri dengan kening berkerut—seolah ragu apakah kata yang diucapkannya benar atau salah.

"Jadi Sasuke—" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Pemuda berrambut hitam itu kemudian meraih mantel dan tasnya.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Apa? Hei—jangan bercanda. Kita baru sepuluh menit disini." Naruto menatap tidak percaya saat Sasuke memakai mantelnya.

"Ada yang harus kulakukan." Sasuke berkata dingin. Ia kemudian berbalik cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"Tapi Sasuke—" Naruto terhenti, lalu menyumpah pelan saat Sasuke tetap mengacuhkannya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku celananya lalu meletakannya begitu saja di atas meja.

.

.

"Sasuke tunggu." Naruto berseru saat Sasuke terus berjalan dengan langkah-langkah panjang di depannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti?!" Naruto berkata keras di belakangnya. Sasuke tetap acuh dan tidak peduli.

"Oke. Aku mengerti. Kau pasti merasa kecewa padaku bukan? Kau pasti tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana bisa sahabatmu berubah menjadi seorang gay." Naruto mengeratkan gigi-giginya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membawamu ke dalam masalahku. Aku hanya ingin kita saling berpendapat. Lagipula, aku juga belum menanyakan bagaimana kabar Sakura dan hubungan kalian. Aku sebenarnya ingin marah padamu karena kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku padahal sebentar lagi kau akan menikah."

Nafas Naruto berpacu. Tiba-tiba saja matanya terasa panas. Ia merasa semua darah berkumpul dikepalanya karena pening.

"Sialan." akhirnya ia menyumpah kesal. Langkahnya melambat. Dibiarkannya Sasuke terus melangkah di depannya. Semakin jauh dengan jarak yang semakin melebar.

Naruto hanya mengeratkan gigi-giginya kembali dalam diam.

.

.

"_Shit_!"

Sasuke memejamkan erat kedua matanya.

"Apa yang tadi kau katakan Sasuke?" Mikoto bertanya dengan kening berkerut.

Sasuke berdehem pelan. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Ia menatap ibunya dan Sakura yang tengah mencoba pakaian pengantin berwarna putih dengan renda-renda yang berlapis dibagian pinggul. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berada di tempatnya sekarang, tapi Mikoto memaksa untuk meminta pendapatnya mengenai gaun pengantin yang akan Sakura pakai di acara pernikahan mereka nanti..

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar."

Sakura menatap kepergian calon suaminya dalam diam. Ia beralih pada Mikoto lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Dia terlihat kacau." Mikoto menghela nafas.

"Mungkin dia butuh penyesuaian." Sakura berkata sambil memutar mata.

Mikoto tetawa pelan. "Aku mengerti. Beberapa hari terakhir Sasuke sibuk dengan persiapan acara pernikahan kalian. Mungkin dia sedikit lelah."

"Hm, mungkin seperti itu." Sakura kembali tersenyum. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu membiarkan Mikoto membuka resetling gaun yang dipakainya. Tatapannya kemudian beralih ke arah pintu dimana Sasuke tadi keluar.

.

.

Sakura mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk di serambi samping kediaman Uchiha. Pemuda raven itu tengah menghisap rokok dalam diam sementara tatapan matanya terlihat menerawang. Langit siang menjelang sore berwarna kelabu—menampilkan warna pucat sang surya. Sakura menghela nafas lalu menghempaskan diri di bangku sebelah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Naruto kemarin? Kau tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya." Sakura meraih pinggiran kursi lalu mulai memainkan jari-jarinya disana. Ia melirik Sasuke yang tetap diam pada posisinya.

"Kau tahu, aku juga ingin melihat Naruto. Tapi sayang sekali kemarin aku tidak bisa karena sibuk dengan pekerjaanku." Sakura berkata lagi. Ia ingat bagaimana hubungan mereka bertiga saat di sekolah menengah atas dulu. Dimana mereka merupakan tiga sahabat yang paling terkenal di sekolah. Dimana dulu Naruto masih tinggal di kota ini. Lalu persahabatan mereka terus bertahan sampai kuliah. Sampai dimana Naruto harus pindah ke negara bagian barat untuk meneruskan kuliah di Art University negara Uzu saat pertengahan semester awal.

"Apa dia membawa serta Hinata?"

Terdengar decakkan dari bibir Sasuke. Ia menghembuskan asap rokok perlahan dari hidungnya.

Sakura tahu Sasuke bukan tipe perokok berat. Pertama kali melihat pemuda itu merokok adalah saat dimana Naruto memutuskan untuk pindah. Itupun beberapa minggu kemudian Sasuke telah menjauh kembali dari benda itu. Sakura mengenal kebiasaan merokok yang dilakukan Sasuke hanya saat pemuda itu tengah ada masalah—sejak ia resmi menjadi kekasih sang Uchiha tiga tahun lalu.

Ya. Tiga tahun lalu dimana Sakura memutuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya setelah bertahun-tahun sejak _high school_ ia memendam cintanya pada pemuda itu. Dua tahun sejak Naruto pindah. Sakura tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menerimanya dan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Naruto? Tentu saja dia tahu. Walaupun mereka berbeda tempat, tapi yang Sakura sadari, selama ini Sasuke selalu menjaga komunikasi dengan pemuda itu. Terkadang ia pun ikut bertegur sapa atau sekedar bercerita melalui ponsel dengan si pirang.

Sakura ingat saat terakhir kali Sasuke merokok seperti sekarang adalah saat setahun lalu. Saat dimana Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia kini telah bersama Hyuga Hinata. Sepupu dari teman Sasuke sendiri—Hyuga Neji. Saat itu, Sakura bisa memaklum karena—mungkin—nantinya hubungan persahabatan mereka akan jauh lebih renggang karena kesibukkan masing-masing. Tapi nyatanya, beberapa hari kemudian Sasuke bersikap normal dan membuang rokoknya. Saat itu Sakura sadar bahwa komunikasi Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali tidak terganggu—walaupun kini mereka telah memiliki kekasih masing-masing. Yang gadis itu tidak tahu adalah apa saja yang mereka bicarakan. Pernah beberapa kali Sakura memergoki Sasuke tengah bicara dengan ponselnya—bersikap diluar Uchiha seperti tertawa terbahak atau berkirim pesan lalu dia akan tersenyum sendiri. Sakura tidak mempermasalahkannya. Toh selama ini ia pun selalu bersikap seperti itu jika berbicara dengan Naruto di telpon. Ia bisa tahu bahwa Naruto masih bersikap kekanakkan seperti dulu. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana cerewetnya pemuda itu.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Sasuke telah bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kau ingin pergi?" ia bertanya.

"Ke tempat Shikamaru." Sasuke menjawab pendek lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang. Bukan sekali dua kali Sasuke bersikap dingin seperti itu padanya. Ia sadar, sikap Sasuke memang telah seperti itu sejak dulu—sejak pertama kali mereka bersahabat, mungkin karena dia keturunan Uchiha. Bersikap dingin dan acuh memang telah menjadi sikap lahir keluarga itu. Tapi, Sakura tidak pernah mengerti kenapa sikap Sasuke tidak berubah. Sejak pacaran dan kini mereka akan menjadi sepasang suami istri, Sakura menyadari sikap Sasuke padanya memang tidak akan pernah bisa berubah.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah berkata lembut dan merayu kepadanya. Dia juga tidak akan pernah tertawa sampai terbahak jika bicara berdua dengannya, membicarakan hal yang sepele namun menyenangkan—atau buru-buru membalas pesannya. Atau seharian sibuk mencari kado untuk ulang tahunnya—berpikir kira-kira apa yang bisa membuat ia merasa bahagia dan beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti si raven. Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal itu pada siapapun. Tidak kepada keluarganya—atau dirinya. Tidak.

Kecuali pada Naruto.

Ya. Semua yang diinginkan dan dipikirkan Sakura memang telah Sasuke lakukan. Tapi bukan untuknya. Tapi untuk pemuda itu—sahabatnya sendiri.

Untuk Naruto.

.

.

"Merepotkan."

Satu kata yang selalu melekat erat pada diri seorang Nara Shikamaru meluncur begitu saja untuk menanggapi semua cerita Sasuke.

"Kau membiarkan anak itu pergi begitu saja?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan kerutan tajam di kening. "Bodoh."

Sasuke memberikan dengusan pelan.

"Kau pikir aku harus apa?" Ia balas bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Shikamaru hanya memutar mata jengah. Diliriknya Sasuke yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat tidurnya sekilas. Ia beralih ke jendela lebar apartemennya di lantai tujuh belas itu. Tatapannya terarah pada lampu-lampu gedung dan jalanan dibawahnya.

"Kau mencintainya bukan?"

Hembusan angin dari AC ruangan mengisi keheningan diantara mereka berdua setelah pertanyaan Shikamaru. Kondisi itu bertahan untuk beberapa lama. Sampai dimana Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu mengumpat pelan.

"Aku marah padanya!" Sasuke berseru.

"Kau—kau tidak tahu bukan—bagaimana santainya dia berkata 'Sasuke sekarang aku menjadi seorang gay' lalu tersenyum konyol seperti biasa dihadapanku. _God_!"

Shikamaru hanya bisa berdiam diri ketika Sasuke mulai mengamuk. Ia bisa melihat kepalan erat kedua tangan pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Dan, hal yang membuatku ingin sekali memakinya adalah saat dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia telah berkencan dengan laki-laki." Sasuke menahan nafas. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah Shikamaru.

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku harus melakukan apa? Mengatakan bahwa ia begitu bodoh. Mengatakan bahwa akulah yang pertama kali menjadi gay—bukan dia. Mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya lalu mengamuk karena dia telah berkencan dengan laki-laki tapi bukan denganku!"

Shikamaru membuka mulutnya, lalu kembali terkatup rapat. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah.

Sasuke kembali mendengus keras. Dari hadapan Shikamaru, ia beralih ke sofa hitam lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya disana.

Hening.

Terdengar Sasuke tengah mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya karena sejak tadi terbuang dalam emosi.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto karena sejak awal kau yang salah." Shikamaru mengusap hidungnya sekilas. "Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bukan, bahwa diantara kalian bertiga kaulah penyebab kesalahan terbesar itu? Aku telah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya Sasuke—memperingatkan sejak pertama kali kau bilang menyukai Naruto dulu—sebelum kau menerima Sakura sebagai kekasihmu—sebelum pemuda itu pindah ke Uzu. Kau tidak berpikir panjang dan akhirnya akan menyakiti mereka berdua. Sakura mencintaimu—sedangkan kau tidak." Shikamaru menatap lurus si raven.

"Kau mencintai Naruto. Dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesarmu. Kau pikir dengan menerima Sakura kau bisa mengenyahkan Naruto dari pikiranmu—dari hatimu? Tidak bukan? Bahkan, nyatanya kau jatuh semakin dalam terhadap perasaanmu sendiri."

"Tapi Naruto tidak—"

"Tidak apa? Tidak mencintaimu? Bagaimana bisa kau langsung menyimpulkan demikian jika selama ini kau tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanmu sendiri padanya." potong Shikamaru keras. "Hah. Andai saja kau lebih jujur dan membuang egomu Uchiha."

"Saat itu aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku—aku tidak tahu akhirnya akan begini. Aku tidak tahu jika menerima Sakura di dalam hidupku nyatanya tidak merubah apapun." Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dengan dingin. "Dan, aku katakan padamu Nara, aku tidak egois. Salahkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba bersama Hyuga saat aku mulai berpikir dia memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku—dimana saat itu aku memiliki keberanian untuk pengutarakannya. Tapi nyatanya? Naruto telah membuat keputusan sendiri. Aku pikir saat itu aku memang telah kehilangan semua harapanku. Lalu—" Sasuke terhenti. "Lalu tiba-tiba dia datang dengan kenyataan baru itu."

"Kau juga akan menyalahkan Naruto karena dia baru mengatakannya padamu sekarang bahwa dia seorang gay? Saat dimana seminggu lagi kau akan menikah dengan Sakura? _Damn_, kau brengsek sekali." Shikamaru berjalan cepat ke arah meja kecil di dekat ranjang lalu meraih rokok dan pematik dengan gerakan kasar.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menenggelamkan kepala pada kedua tangannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Naruto membenciku. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya—seorang laki-laki—telah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku hanya ingin kami tetap bersikap seperti biasa Shika. Aku tidak peduli jika dia bersama Hyuga atau aku bersama Sakura. Aku ingin dia bahagia. Tapi kenyataan yang dia katakan kemarin—aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja."

"Dia mengatakan bahwa dia _bi_, tidak sepenuhnya gay. Aku yakin dia masih menyukai Hinata."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu jika nyatanya dia telah kencan dengan seorang laki-laki?"

Shikamaru mengela nafas panjang sembari menghembuskan asap rokonya perlahan. Tiba-tiba merasa percuma akan mengucapkan bahwa tidak sepatutnya Sasuke secemas itu hanya karena Naruto pergi kencan dengan seorang pria. Lagipula mereka hanya kencan bukan. Memangnya apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke sampai-sampai—sepertinya—ia tidak rela dan membabi buta seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bisa berkata banyak." Shikamaru berkata. Ia menjentikkan ujung rokoknya pada asbak.

"Tapi, aku berharap kau akan membuat keputusan yang tepat. Kau tahu bukan, kalian bertiga adalah sahabat. Sahabat dekat seperti keluarga sendiri. Kau-harus-bisa-untuk-tidak-membuat siapapun sakit hati."

Shikamaru angkat bahu. "Aku rasa Haruno sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin kau harus melupakan Naruto. Lagipula kau dan dia bisa tetap berteman setelah kau menikah bukan? Lebih baik kau minta maaf padanya karena sikapmu kemarin." kali ini Shikamaru berdecak sengit. "Apa kau tidak tahu dia jauh-jauh datang dari Uzu hanya karena ingin bertemu denganmu? Lalu kau tiba-tiba saja meninggalkannya. Itu benar-benar sikap yang sangat _asshole_."

Sasuke hanya melengos. Ia menatap tidak suka pada Shikamaru.

"Kalian hanya bisa bertemu enam bulan sekali setahun ini. Seharusnya kau memanfaatkan satu hari itu untuk membuat memori terbaik dengan Naruto. Tapi kau mengacaukannya."

Bibir Sasuke tetap terkunci rapat. Ia hanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pikiran berkelana.

"Datanglah ke tempatnya. Minta maaf padanya. Aku yakin dia pasti bersedih karena sikap kasarmu." Shikamaru menarik nafas panjang.

"Dan—yakinkankan—sekali lagi, bahwa kau memang benar-benar bisa hidup tanpanya."

Dan, Sasuke tetap tak bergeming.

.

.

"Dia akan menikah?" Sai berseru tidak percaya. Ia mendengar Naruto bersendawa keras. Pemuda pirang itu tengah mengguncang isi dalam gelasnya, lalu meneguk cairan memabukkan itu dengan cepat.

"Yeah." Naruto mengernyit sekilas saat rasa cairan tadi seperti membakar tenggorokkannya. " Kau tahu Sai, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia marah padaku kemarin." kedua mata Naruto terbuka sayu, wajahnya bersemu. Ia meraih botol wisky tapi Sai buru-buru mencegahnya sebelum pemuda itu mabuk sepenuhnya.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai mabuk seperti ini." Sai menggeser jauh-jauh botol-botol minuman di atas meja. Ia juga mengambil gelas dari tangan Naruto yang masih anteng duduk di atas karpet tebal bersandar pada meja. Seruan protes si pirang ia acuhkan.

"Aku kesal sekali padanya. Dia menyebalkan. Tiba-tiba meninggalkanku begitu saja. Ya sudah, aku pun bisa pergi. Memangnya dia pikir dari Uzu ke Konoha tidak jauh. Aku harus naik kereta hampir setengah hari lalu dia mengacuhkanku saat kita baru bertemu beberapa menit saja. Aku langsung memilih pulang. Apa dia tidak berpikir aku tidak tinggal di Konoha lagi. Tega sekali dia meninggalkanku seperti itu."

Sai hanya menghela nafas ketika Naruto mulai frustasi sendiri. Ia membiarkan Naruto merancu kesal sementara ia bergerak ke arah kamar mandi. Ia akan mengisi bak dengan air panas. Berpikir hal itulah yang mungkin dibutuhkan Naruto supaya perasaannya tidak bertambah kacau.

Setelah seharian bekerja hari ini, Naruto mengajak Sai untuk datang ke flatnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak tahu masalah apa yang dilanda oleh si pirang, tapi yang Sai tahu, sudah tiga hari ini pemuda itu uring-uringan. Sai tidak akan mempermasalahkannya jika pemuda itu terlihat berpikir keras sambil melamun, tapi akan menjadi masalahnya jika Naruto melakukan hal itu saat bekerja. Sebagai atasan dari sang junior, Sai lalu langsung mengiyakan begitu saja ketika Naruto mengajaknya kemari lalu pemuda itu mulai minum dan berbicara panjang lebar seperti tadi—bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi mengenai pertemuannya di Konoha bersama sahabatnya.

Sai ingat tiga hari yang lalu dimana Naruto meminta cuti sehari karena ingin bertemu teman lama. Sai mengizinkannya. Lalu mulailah sikap gusar si pirang setelah hari itu—sampai hari ini.

Sai tidak akan bicara banyak. Dia sedikit mengerti dan tahu dengan siapa Naruto bertemu. Teman lama—sahabatnya di negara bagian selatan—Konoha. Naruto memang pernah beberapa kali menceritakan temannya padanya. Naruto juga pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia mirip dengan sahabatnya itu.

_".. tapi dia jarang tersenyum sepertimu."_

Naruto berkata waktu itu dengan cengiran lebar. Ia lalu memamerkan foto seorang pemuda berrambut raven dengan wajah datar dan tampan dari ponselnya.

Walaupun posisi Sai disini adalah seorang manager di perusahaan adversting yang cukup terkenal di kota ini, tapi Sai tetap berteman baik dengan Naruto—yang nyatanya baru satu tahun bekerja setelah lulus dari studinya. Bekerja dibagian design dan memiliki bakat, Sai langsung mengajukan Naruto sebagai asisten pribadinya. Sepanjang waktu mereka hampir bersama, mereka berbagi apapun. Dan Sai beberapa kali mampir ke flat Naruto hanya untuk sekedar mendengar cerita si pirang. Sai tidak pernah tahu bagaimana bisa Naruto terus bicara dan tidak kehilangan ide untuk membahas apapun—termasuk hal sepele yang tiba-tiba menjadi menarik untuk dibicarakan. Terkadang mereka juga berkumpul bertiga, saat akhir pekan—bersama Kiba—teman Naruto yang tinggal di distrik berbeda. Naruto mengenalkan Kiba padanya sejak setengah tahun lalu. Dan kini mereka menjadi teman dekat. Berhubung Kiba bekerja di rumah sakit sebagai asisten dokter, pemuda itu jarang bisa ikut berkumpul setiap hari. Tidak seperti Sai dimana ia selalu bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Pergi mandi sana." Sai menarik kemeja belakang Naruto saat pemuda itu tengah menyandarkan pipi kanannya pada permukaan meja.

"Nanti .." Naruto menjawab malas. Ia lalu menguap lebar. Sai melempar segulung tisu ke arah pemuda itu saat Naruto tidak menutup mulutnya.

"Sialan."

Sai terkekeh. Untung saja tisu itu tidak masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar pemalas. Aku heran apa saja yang kau lakukan setiap harinya? Tempatmu benar-benar berantakkan." Sai mulai menggerutu sambil membereskan kertas-kertas karton sisa pizza yang menjadi makan malam mereka.

"Aku bisa membereskannya dalam tempo cepat saat akhir pekan nanti." Naruto nyengir kuda.

Sai memutar mata tidak percaya.

"Kau lihat ini, kertas-kertas, kaos kaki—astaga—baju, jorok sekali." Sai menggeleng pelan. Ia kembali menggerutu sambil merapikan buku dan kertas yang berserakkan diatas lantai, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Aku harap aku tidak menemukkan celana dalammu—" kening pemuda pucat itu berkerut. Lalu ia sadar doanya tidak dikabulkan, ia bisa melihat seeongkok kain bermotif hati berwarna merah muda terselip di pojokkan sofa berwarna merah marun.

"_Damn_." Sai berseru. Ia meraih benda itu lalu melebarkannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Naruto—kau—"

Naruto menegakan lehernya. Ia membulatkan mulut mungilnya lalu langsung berseru 'oh' tertahan. Ia segera bangkit berdiri lalu bergerak cepat ke arah Sai—mengenyahkan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

"Kemarikan." Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Hahaha, aku tidak menyangka kau akan memakai benda seperti ini." Sai menghindar dengan gesit lalu berlari memutari sofa.

"Sai kembalikan. Itu tidak lucu." wajah Naruto memerah. Ia menatap galak Sai saat pemuda itu menatap boxer dikedua tangannya dengan pandangan geli.

"Imut sekali."

Wajah Naruto semakin merah padam saat Sai mengatakan kalimat menjijikan tadi. Ia langsung berderap lagi dengan kesal.

"Kembalikan sekarang Sai. Ugh. Menyebalkan sekali."

Sai berhasil lolos. Mereka berdua masih dibatasi sofa panjang. Berdiri di sisi masing-masing. Sai tidak berhenti tertawa, terbahak dengan sangat geli. Ia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya.

"Sai!" Naruto membentak sengit.

"Kau membeli benda seperti ini. Haha. Atau—ah, tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang ada yang membelikan pakaian dalam seperti ini untukmu."

Naruto semakin jengkel ketika Sai terus berkelit menghidarinya. Mereka berdua terus berlarian memutari sofa.

"Itu milikku—Sakura—sahabatku yang membelikannya untukku saat ulang tahun. Well, memang terlihat—menggelikan. Tapi dia memaksaku untuk memakainya jika aku-ingin-tetap-terus menjadi sahabatnya."

Tawa Sai semakin keras—sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto—diusianya, masih mempercayai ancaman seperti itu. "Aku tidak yakin bagaimana reaksi Hinata jika dia tahu kau memakai pakaian dalam seperti ini. Gadis itu pasti akan merasa tersaingi dan berpikir: 'Sial, kenapa Naruto bisa lebih seksi dariku.'

Wajah Naruto telah berubah menjadi merah tua. Ia menggerakkan kakinya lalu menaiki sofa. Dengan sigap ia menarik legan kemeja Sai. Mereka kemudian jatuh bergulingan di atas sofa lebar sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Bodoh." Naruto terkekeh sambil berusaha meraih benda nista itu dari tangan Sai.

Mereka berdua kembali tertawa saat tingkah mereka dilanjutkan dengan acara tarik boxer. Sai yang tubuhnya ditindih oleh Naruto terlihat kewalahan, tapi ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang. Sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Kiba datang dengan gerakan tergesa, membuka begitu saja pintu flat Naruto yang memang tidak terkunci. Pemuda berrambut coklat itu hanya melongo ketika melihat pergulatan dua pemuda diatas sofa sambil cekikikan.

"Kiba—" Sai yang menyadari kedatangannya terlebih dahulu—karen posisi Naruto tengah memunggungi daun pintu—hendak menyapa. Tapi kata-katanya langsung tertelan kembali ketika melihat sosok lain di belakang Kiba. Segera saja ia melotot pada Naruto dan meminta pemuda itu untuk berhenti.

Dan saat si pirang menoleh kebelakang, Sai bisa menyadari bahu pemuda itu langsung tegang.

Tawanya terhenti seketika.

.

.

Mood Sasuke langsung berubah lebih baik saat ia bertemu dan bicara dengan Shikamaru. Bukan sekali dua kali ini ia merepotkan pemuda berkuncir nanas itu dengan masalahnya. Tapi sering, bahkan, Sasuke yang tidak terbuka pada siapapun akan berubah menjadi seorang pencurhat jika bersama Shikamaru. Apapun akan ia ceritakan pada pemuda berparas malas itu. Termasuk masalahnya dengan Naruto. Ia memang telah menjadi sahabat dekat si pemuda pecinta kantuk itu sejak kuliah dulu. Shikamaru adalah orang yang menyenangkan jika diajak berdiskusi karena tahap-tahap solusi yang ia berikan selalu tepat sasaran. Pemuda itu juga memiliki _private secret_. Jadi, rahasia apapaun akan aman di tangan pemuda itu.

Dan ketika Shikamaru memberi jalan tengah supaya ia mau bertemu dengan Naruto untuk meminta maaf, Sasuke langsung setuju. Ia langsung pergi dua hari kemudian setelah seharian penuh sebelumnya ia merenung.

Hari ini, ia berangkat dengan mobilnya menuju tempat Naruto—di negara bagian barat. Uzu.

.

.

Terkadang, pilihan hidup menghasilkan berbagai macam hasil akhir. Terkadang baik, tak jarang pula berakhir buruk. Mungkin itu yang dinamakan takdir. Dimana beberapa orang sering menyalahkan takdir jika keadaan hidup tidak sejalan dengan apa yang diinginkan individu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam saat Sasuke sampai di Uzu. Ia meminta bantuan Kiba—teman dekat Naruto. Kiba sendiri mengenal Sasuke karena perintah Shikamaru. Darimana mereka kenal? _Well_, sebenarnya Shikamaru dan Kiba adalah saudara sepupu. Jika Shikamaru tinggal di Konoha, Kiba tinggal di Uzu.

Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana reaksi Kiba saat ia temui di rumah sakit tempat pemuda itu bekerja.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sini. Tapi aku harap Naruto sedang tidak sibuk." Kiba berkata saat ia ikut mobil si raven menuju tempat Naruto.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak henti pemuda itu menggerutu. Berkata bahwa ia masih banyak pekerjaan di rumah sakit. Jika bukan Sasuke teman dekat sepupunya—dan sahabat Naruto, mungkin Kiba tidak akan repot-repot meminta jam keluar pada atasannya untuk mengantarkan sang pemuda raven ke flat Naruto. Kiba tidak berhenti merutuki kenapa Sasuke tidak tahu dimana Naruto tinggal padahal mereka teman dekat. Lalu ia ingat bahwa setiap mereka bertemu, Narutolah yang selalu datang ke Konoha. Bahkan, mungkin Sasuke baru pertama kali ini menginjakkan kaki di Uzu.

Ia memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelumnya. Kiba hanya mendengar cerita-cerita tentang pemuda itu dari Naruto. Dimana saat ia datang dan berkumpul dengan pemuda pirang itu, Naruto pasti tidak akan melewatkan nama Uchiha Sasuke—lalu dia akan bercerita mengenai sikap-sikap pemuda berwajah stoic itu selama mereka bersama di Konoha.

Kiba tahu mereka bersahabat dekat—walaupun terkadang ia menyadari ada binar aneh di iris biru si pirang setiap ia menyebut nama Sasuke, Kiba tetap berpikir mungkin persahabatan mereka benar-benar sangat dekat. Disamping itu, pemuda irit bicara itu juga teman dekat Shikamaru. Kiba berpikir, mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia ikut mengenal sang Uchiha.

.

.

Sasuke berdiam diri ketika pintu tertutup di belakang tubuhnya. Kiba baru saja menyeret keluar seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang tadi sibuk dengan Naruto diatas sofa.

Kini ia masih mematung saat Naruto tengah merapikan kemejanya yang berantakan dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya.

"Sa-suke, aku tidak tahu kau akan datang. Kenapa tidak menelponku?" Naruto bertanya dengan cengiran biasanya.

"Aku pikir mungkin kau sedang sibuk." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Ia melihat Naruto tengah menyingkirkan bekas snack di atas meja. Sasuke juga melihat bekas-bekas botol minuman. Terlihat seperti Naruto dan temannya tadi habis bersenang-senang.

"Duduklah." pinta Naruto kikuk.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan. Ia menatap ke arah sofa dimana tadi Naruto tengah—entah sedang melakukan apa—dengan pemuda berkulit pucat disana. Sasuke memilih sofa lain untuk duduk—sofa yang lebih kecil.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" Naruto menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal. Masih salah tingkah karena kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat malu karena tadi sempat bertingkah kekanakan dengan Sai. Rebutan boxer—apa-apaan tadi itu? Naruto merasa sangat konyol.

"Aku tidak ingin minum apa-apa. Aku—hanya ingin menyerahkan ini padamu." Sasuke membuka mantelnya lalu meraih sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

Senyum di bibir Naruto memudar ketika melihat kertas tebal ukuran persegi dengan pita berwarna merah.

.

.

"Sebenarnya tadi itu apa yang kau lakukan?" Kiba bertanya saat ia dan Sai tengah berjalan di trotoar selepas dari flat Naruto.

Sai berpikir sebentar, lalu, ketika mengingat kejadian tadi, mau tidak mau ia terkekeh. "_Well_, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakannya padamu karena aku tidak ingin kau memperolok Naruto nantinya."

"_Why_?"

Sai berdehem pelan, lalu ia menceritakan kejadian tadi dimana ia tengah merapikan ruang tamu Naruto dan menemukan celana dalam bermotif love.

" .. lalu kami terpaksa rebutan." Sai mengakhiri dengan senyum lebar. Kiba ikut tertawa kecil—dia bisa membayangkan apa yang Sai ceritakan. Apalagi mengingat dimana Sai berkata mungkin Naruto terlihat lebih seksi dibanding Hinata—pacar pemuda itu sendiri.

Puas tertawa, kini mereka berdua terdiam.

"Aku lupa, Naruto sudah tidak bersama lagi dengan Hinata." ingat Sai tiba-tiba. Naruto baru saja memberitahunya bahwa kemarin dia habis putus dengan gadis pemalu itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kiba berseru tidak percaya. Sedikit ingat bahwa hubungan Naruto dan Hinata memang terkesan lancar dan tidak ada halangan. Tapi, Kiba juga sadar bahwa hubungan mereka sangat sulit bertahan dalam hubungan jarak jauh. Hinata tinggal bersama sepupunya di Konoha. Sementara Naruto disini—Uzu.

"Pemuda tadi—" ucapan Sai menggantung. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanan.

Kiba mengerutkan kening, lalu langsung menyumpah pelan ketika tahu maksud Sai.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kiba berseru heboh. "Aku tidak menyangka jadi itu benar terjadi?"

"Aku pikir iya. Jangan menyindirnya jika kau juga seperti Naruto. Kau pikir hubunganmu dengan sepupumu masih dibilang wajar?"

Wajah Kiba merah padam. Ia merutuki Sai yang tahu kartu As dirinya. Hubungannya dengan sepupunya sendiri—Shikamaru. Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa mereka berdua memiliki perasaan lebih selain saudara—perasaan terlarang dan kini ia dan Shikamaru sepakat untuk tidak membahasnya lagi. Mereka membiarkan perasaan itu mengalir seiring berjalannya waktu. Hanya Sai dan Narutolah yang tahu dari semua teman Kiba mengenai hal itu.

"Kami masih saudara. Kenapa kau berpikir seolah-olah aku dan Shika melakukan hal diluar batas?"

Sai terkekeh pelan.

"_Cousin complexs._"

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Naruto." Kiba memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum menejer muda itu terus menggodanya.

"Aku pikir buruk. Pemuda itu akan menikah dengan sahabat wanitanya. Aku yakin ini berat." Sai menghela nafas. "Ngomong-ngomong apa Shikamaru tidak menceritakan apapun padamu. Kau bilang dia teman dekat pemuda tadi."

"Shikamaru memegang prinsip dimana ia wajib menjaga rahasia setiap orang yang cerita padanya kepada siapapun—termasuk padaku." Kiba angkat bahu. Dia ingat dia pernah bertanya bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke pada Naruto setelah ia menyadari bahwa Naruto menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi Shikamaru memilih untuk tutup mulut karena hal itu adalah privasi orang lain.

Kiba mengeluh keras. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku pikir kedatangannya kemari untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Tadi kau bisa lihat bukan Naruto seperti terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Aku pikir dia memang sengaja untuk tidak memberitahu Naruto terlebih dahulu. Yah, mungkin mereka akan membicarakan tentang pengakuan Naruto bahwa ia seorang _bi _sekarang?" Kiba ragu-ragu. "Dia bilang seperti itu pada kita bukan?"

"Yah, Naruto mengatakannya. Tapi aku tidak yakin. _Gay_, _bi_, dan _someone complexs _itu beda. Siapa tahu Naruto baru menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah seorang gay karena dia baru sadar akan rasa sukanya pada sahabatnya sendiri—dimana orang itu nyatanya adalah pria."

Helaan nafas lagi dari bibir Kiba.

"_Well_, kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

Sekilas. Jika Sasuke tidak salah lihat atau pandangannya kabur, ia bisa melihat sinar biru langit Naruto meredup sesaat saat pemuda itu menerima surat undangan pernikahannya.

Yah. Sasuke tahu itu bukan rencanannya. Ia memang sengaja membawa undangan itu untuk jaga-jaga. Kedatangannya ke tempat Naruto memang dikhususkan untuk meminta maaf karena sikap kurang ajarnya kemarin lusa—bukan menyerahkan undangan.

Tapi—bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak kehilangan kontrol perasaannya ketika melihat Naruto tadi diatas sofa bersama pria pucat yang mirip dengannya. Tunggu—mirip? Tidak mirip sama sekali. Mereka berbeda. Sasuke mengernyit singkat saat mengulang kata mirip di kepalanya.

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dengan praduga yang mengerikan.

Sedang apa mereka? Kenapa melakukan hal itu di ruang tamu? Saling menindih dengan canda tawa yang seru? Dengan pintu yang tidak terkunci. Dan—Naruto diatas!

_Hell_.

"Aku akan usahakan datang."

Suara Naruto berhasil membuat pergumalan dalam pikiran si raven buyar. Ia melihat Naruto meletakan undangan yang telah terbuka di atas meja. Naruto kemudian bergerak ke arah dapur dimana ruangan itu hanya dibatasi bar berbentuk huruf L dari ruang tamu.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu bukan?" Sasuke bertanya saat Naruto mengambil sekaleng coke dari kulkas lalu meletakannya diatas meja.

"_What_?"

Sasuke menelan ludah susah payah ketika melihat raut wajah kebingungan Naruto. Bibir mungilnya terbuka sementara kepalanya sedikit miring kanan.

_Fuck_.

Dengan penampilan seperti itu, dia-masih-bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi polos yang sangat menggoda. Sasuke merutuki pikirannya yang kembali campur aduk.

"Aku pikir kau sedang kencan atau apa."

Kening Naruto berkerut, lalu tertawa pelan—membuat raut wajahnya semakin manis.

"Tidak. Dia Sai. Pemuda yang kuceritakan padamu dulu. Dia manajerku di kantor. Aku rasa dia memang tidak mirip denganmu—" Naruto ragu-ragu, ia menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa yang telah menjadi tersangka tadi. "—hampir."

Perasaan aneh tadi kembali meluap. Perasaan seperti ingin marah dan dadanya ingin meledak. Perasaan kaget saat ia melihat Naruto menindih orang lain sambil tertawa-tawa. Sasuke tahu ia telah berpikir negatif. Walaupun jelas-jelas mungkin tidak ada apapun diantara mereka. Tapi tetap saja. Sasuke tidak terima. Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Dan yang paling pantas membuat pemuda itu tertawa dengan wajah berbinar adalah dia—Sasuke. Bukan manajer atau siapapun itu.

"Ah. Mungkin kau masih menganggapku sedang bercanda—dengan pernyataanku kemarin lusa. Jadi, mungkin kau sedikit kaget dengan apa yang ku lakukan tadi." Naruto kembali berkata.

"Maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu." ia melanjutkan dengan raut wajah yang sulit digambarkan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu makna senyum kecil di bibir pink pemuda itu.

"Tapi tenanglah." Naruto berkata ceria. Ia meraih sebuah boks pizza ukuran sedang yang masih utuh lalu membukanya. "Kita akan tetap mejadi sahabat." Naruto mengulurkan boks itu pada Sasuke, tapi ditolak dengan gelengan singkat surai raven.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia meneliti lagi tingkah Naruto saat pemuda itu tengah menggigit sepotong pizza. Kemejanya yang berwarna biru laut masih berantakan dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka. Kedua pipi pemuda itu juga masih merona—mengingat ia baru saja meminum alkohol beberapa menit lalu.

"Apa Sakura tidak memberiku sesuatu? Salam mungkin." Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Yah. Sakura harap kau baik-baik saja. Dia bilang berhentilah bersikap ceroboh."

Naruto tertawa pelan ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan wajah datar.

"Umn, thnks." ia menjawab dengan mulut penuh.

Hening.

Yang Sasuke dengar hanya kecap dari bibir Naruto saat pemuda itu terus memakan pizza sedikit demi sedikit. Ia menatap si pirang ragu dan cepat sebelum kembali berpaling ke arah lain.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Aku yakin kau pasti tidak bekerja mengingat kau membawa mobil kemari." Naruto lagi yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn, seharusnya aku naik pesawat. Aku tidak tahu kalau perjalanan akan sangat lama."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia menatap Sasuke seolah berkata: itulah-yang-kurasakan-jika-datang-ke-Konoha-ketika-ingin-bertemu-denganmu.

"Kau harus bersyukur bisa naik mobilmu sendiri. Sementara aku hanya bisa naik kereta."

Ah. Sasuke terpana. Ia merasa sedikit lebih rileks saat melihat bibir si pirang maju beberapa centi karena kesal—pura-pura ngambek. Ia meletakan pizzanya yang tinggal setengah di atas piring karton—bersikap seperti tiba-tiba kehilangan selera makan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sendiri?" Sasuke kali ini yang bertanya. Ia berharap Naruto akan bersikap seperti sebelumnya. Ia berharap rasa kaku di antara mereka berdua cepat hilang. Lalu mereka akan bicara panjang dan tertawa bersama, saling ejek dan lempar candaan.

"Baik. Perusahaan tempatku bekerja semakin berkembang dan akan membuka cabang baru." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Perancis. Aku akan terbang kesana akhir bulan nanti."

"Apa?" tiba-tiba Sasuke berubah tuli. Ia menatap serius Naruto.

"Maaf, aku lupa memberi tahumu. Sebenarnya, rencana ini telah ada sejak dua bulan lalu. Aku mendapat penawaran untuk mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan di Perancis. Bulan depan gedung itu akan di resmikan."

"Kau akan pindah?" Kali ini Sasuke tidak dapat mengontrol suaranya. Ia bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah Naruto sekilas karena suaranya tiba-tiba meninggi, tapi pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Yeah. Aku akan tinggal di sana."

Senyum tipis itu masih terkembang di bibir Naruto.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahannya lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku!"

"A-apa?"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan tergesa ke arah Naruto lalu menarik kerah bagian depan pemuda itu.

Nafas Sasuke menderu menerpa wajah karamel sahabatnya. Ah—persetan dengan yang namanya sahabat.

Sasuke tidak peduli lagi. Cukup sudah ia tersiksa dengan kepergian Naruto ke Uzu, walaupun masih satu benua dan hanya berbeda sedikit waktu karena berada di negara bagian yang berbeda, Sasuke masih meyakinkan diri bahwa ia bisa baik-baik saja walaupun Naruto tidak lagi berada di kota yang sama dengannya. Toh, mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi. Sasuke juga masih bisa menerima ketika Naruto memilih kekasih hatinya—Hyuga Hinata. Walaupun perasaan kosong dan sakit melanda Sasuke untuk beberapa hari, tapi ia kemudian bisa bangkit lagi karena Naruto masih bersikap sama terhadapnya. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak penah absen menelpon setiap harinya—menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi di hidupnya.

Lalu kejadian beberapa hari lalu, dimana Naruto menyatakan dirinya bahwa dia telah menjadi gay. Tentu saja Sasuke seperti disiram air panas. Terkejut dan kaget. Tapi nyatanya, Shikamaru berhasil membujuknya—berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia menikah dengan Sakura dan ia bisa tetap bersahabat dengan Naruto. Lagipula cintanya hanya untuk Naruto seorang. Hatinya akan tetap utuh untuk pemuda pirang sahabatnya.

Tapi kali ini ..

Sasuke tidak akan bisa. Berpisah dengan Naruto yang hanya berbeda negara bagian saja sudah sangat menyiksanya. Bagiaman jika pemuda itu pergi bermil-mil jauhnya—di Perancis?

Tidak.

Sasuke tidak bisa.

Bagaimana dia bisa membiarkan orang yang dicintainya pergi—lagi. Ke sebuah tempat yang entah dimana itu. Bagaimana jika ia meridukan saphire indah itu.

_'Kita harus bisa merelakan orang yang kita cintai tanpa harus kita miliki, demi kebahagiaannya.'_

_Bullshit _tentang kalimat yang Shikamaru ucapkan waktu itu. Sasuke sedikit mengerti bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru karena pemuda itu sendiripun memendam rasa cinta pada sepupunya—Inuzuka Kiba.

Tapi Sasuke bukan Shikamaru. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang berdiam diri dipermainkan takdir.

_Bullshit _dengan semua pepatah cinta tak harus memiliki.

Jika memang cinta itu bisa dipertahankan—bahkan harus dipaksa sekalipun, kenapa harus dilepas lalu dibiarkan pergi begitu saja.

"Jangan pergi."

Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat mengucapkan dua kata itu. Yang jelas, ia bisa mendengar kalimatnya bernada permintaan—bahkan lebih mengarah pada permohonan.

"Sa-suke." Naruto salah tingkah. Ia hanya mengalihkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku katakan sekali lagi padamu: jangan pergi." Sasuke mengulang kembali. Kali ini lebih jelas dan tegas.

"Hentikan Sasuke, ini tidak lucu." Naruto meraih kedua tangan Sasuke supaya pemuda itu melepas cengkramannya. Tapi Sasuke tetap tak bergeming.

"Kau kenapa _sih_. Memangnya aku pergi untuk bersenang-senang? Aku bekerja, demi karir dan masa depanku. Kita masih muda Sasuke, belum dua puluh lima tahun. Kita masih punya banyak jalan menuju kesuksesan."

"Kenapa harus di tempat itu. Kenapa tidak di tempat ini saja—di kota yang tidak perlu jauh-jauh sampai benua Eropa. Atau—kau bisa masuk ke dalam salah satu perusahaan keluargaku."

Naruto terkekeh. "Sasuke, kau gila. Aku bekerja di bagian gambar, apa yang bisa kulakukan jika bekerja di perusahaanmu? Lagipula aku pantang bekerja di tempat orang yang kukenal. Aku ingin mempunyai pengalaman baru." Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Dan aku mencintai _design_."

Sasuke mengeratkan gigi-giginya.

"Dan aku mencintaimu."

Hening.

Bibir Naruto terbuka, matanya melebar tidak percaya.

"Sasuke, ap-apa yang—"

"Ya." potong Sasuke cepat. "Aku mencintaimu. Jadi kumohon, jangan pergi."

Naruto membasahi tenggorokkannya yang tiba-tiba kering.

"Kau bercanda kan?" Naruto mencoba tertawa. Tapi mimik Sasuke tidak berubah sedikitpun. Iris hitamnya terpaku tanpa berkedip.

Kejadiannya begitu singkat dan cepat. Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ia menahan nafas ketika bibir Sasuke menyapu bibirnya. Singkat, lembut dengan sedikit hisapan. Lalu, kepala raven itu menjauh sedikit—memberi jarak seperti semula.

"Apa kau masih bisa mengatakan bahwa ini bercanda."

Wajah karamel itu kemudian memucat. Entah mendapat tenaga darimana, Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke di atasnya sampai pemuda itu melepas cengkraman di kerah kemejanya.

Naruto melompat berdiri lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

Sasuke seperti tertusuk. Ia bisa melihat raut kecewa di wajah Naruto. Raut tidak percaya dan putus asa. Raut rasa sakit. Ia bisa melihat saphire yang biasa berkilat-kilat itu kini meredup gelap.

"Pergi." Naruto berkata dari sela bibirnya.

Sasuke berdiri. Ia hendak menghampiri Naruto. Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika Naruto menggeleng lalu mundur kembali.

"Kumohon, pergilah Sasuke."

Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Sasuke menyadarinya. Ia yang sudah bersiap akan mengeluarkan kata demi kata untuk menjelaskan semuanya terpaksa harus menelannya kembali. Ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sedih. Naruto tidak menatapnya, pemuda itu tengah menatap lantai dibawahnya dengan wajah mengeras dan pucat.

Sasuke tidak berkata lagi. Ia kemudian memilih untuk meraih mantelnya di gantungan sebelum membuka pintu. Ia berhenti sebentar tanpa menoleh. Ia yakin Naruto masih berada di posisinya. Tidak mencegah kepergiannya atau mengatakan apapun.

Sasuke menutup mata sekilas lalu berjalan kembali. Pintu ia tutup dengan sangat hati-hati.

Dia tidak tahu, bahwa setelah pintu itu tertutup, Naruto langsung merosot jatuh ke atas lantai yang dingin.

Lalu menangis.

.

.

Holaa~~

Apa kabar? Blue kembali dengan cerita baru. Dengan genre yang penuh kegalauan #paan :3

Cerita yang ringan namun bernuansa berat (?) ngga jauh2 kaya forevermore lah cz fast plot berlaku di fic ini :3

Saa, semoga kalian terhibur dengan cerita blue kali ini :D (Psst, cerita ini singkat kok, ngga lebih dari tiga chap—atau mungkin kurang, hihi :3)

Oia, happy FID #6 :-) semoga para fujodanshi makin kreatif untuk membuat fic2 keren :-D wlwpun blum setaun jdi fujoshi, tapi blue berharap bisa ketemu lagi ma FID taun depan :3

Terimakasih telah membaca

Jaa, nee

*chuu


	2. Chapter 2

Dengung AC menjadi teman kesunyian di ruang kerja dengan banyak meja panjang, komputer, pen tab, penggaris, alat-alat lukis dan berlembar-lebar kertas lebar yang masih kosong.

Suara pintu dibuka sama sekali tidak digubris oleh si empu ruangan. Sai masuk sambil membawa dua buah cangkir kopi. Ia menatap punggung seorang pemuda yang posturnya lebih kecil memakai kemeja sewarna coklat kayu. Ia tidak bergeming walaupun kini Sai telah berada di sampingnya. Menatap penuh selidik saat kedua alis pemuda pirang bawahannya tengah menukik tajam. Pensil berada di selipan telinga kanan sementara sebuah pensil lagi berada diantara bibirnya.

"Sibuk, eh?" Sai meletakkan cangkir di atas meja dekat Naruto.

"Hm." jawaban pendek tanpa arah.

Sai mendengus geli. "Pasti sangat sibuk sampai-sampai halaman kertas di depanmu masih bersih."

Mau tidak mau Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia menjatuhkan pensil di sela bibirnya begitu saja ke atas meja, lalu meraih kopi yang Sai bawakan.

"_Thnks_."

Sai hanya mengangkat gelasnya sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto dalam diam. Ini sudah hari ke empat dimana pemuda itu terlihat banyak pikiran dan sering melamun. Ya. Tepatnya setelah pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke di flatnya waktu itu.

Sebenarnya Sai ingin bertanya ada apa. Tapi ia tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran si pirang, jadi, saat dua hari lalu Naruto _drop_, Sai hanya berkata bahwa ia bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik—walaupun sampai sekarang Naruto belum mengatakan apapun padanya.

"_Well_, kau tahu, tadi Kiba mengajak kita untuk datang ke tempat biasa. Kita bisa pesta ramen dan minum sampai puas." Sai memecah keheningan. Ia mendapati senyum kecil di wajah Naruto saat tangan karamelnya sibuk dengan garis-garis pensil di atas kertas.

"Malam ini?" Naruto bertanya dengan antusias—yang dipaksakan. Sai pura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Ia hanya angkat bahu.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Oke, bilang pada Kiba kita pergi."

.

.

**Don't Run Away**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning and Genre: Seperti biasa dengan tema Boys Love, AU, Hurt/Comfort mungkin, sistem negara seperti di paman Sam, semoga g OOC, fast plot, bahasa yang jauh dari kata baku, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Rate: T plus**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**.**

#

"Apa kau gila?" Shikamaru berkata marah.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab enteng. Tangannya menggapai bungkus rokok diatas meja dan pamatik.

"Kau akan membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Sakura?" lagi-lagi Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku pikir itu pilihan yang terbaik. Begitu bukan? Lebih baik seperti ini—sejak awal. Kita bersahabat, tanpa ada ikatan, dan berdiri sendiri dengan kaki masing-masing."

Shikamaru menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan ngeri. Bersikap seolah-olah Sasuke sakit jiwa.

"Pernikahan kalian lusa. Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya kau membatalkannya?" Shikamaru terdengar frustasi. "Sasuke—hentikan sikap brengsekmu itu. Apa yang terjadi nanti pada Sakura—dan keluargamu. Bagaimana dengan undangan yang telah kau sebar?"

"Aku tidak menyebar undangan."

"Apa?" Shikamaru sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ya." Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokoknya cepat. "Undangan—kau tahu, aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak melakukan semua itu. Aku telah membicarakan ini dengan Sakura setelah aku bertemu dengan Naruto tiga hari lalu."

"Astaga!"

Shikmaru menarik nafas panjang. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata terpicing.

"Jangan bilang—kau mengatakannya pada Naruto."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Shikamaru bisa langsung menyimpulkan apa yang dipikirkannya memang benar terjadi.

"Sasuke—kau gila!" ia hempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa begitu saja ketika Sasuke bahkan tetap menatapnya dengan wajah stoic. Pemuda berrambut nanas itu kemudian menghembuskan nafas sangat keras.

"Tidak semua apa yang kita inginkan bisa kita capai Shika, akupun demikian. Sesempurna apapun hidupku." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah. Naruto akan pergi ke Perancis. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?!" Shikamaru membentak kasar.

"Aku harap dia bisa mengerti. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rekasinya karena saat aku mengatakan tidak bisa menikah, dia hanya terdiam. Dia lalu mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tahu. Itu saja. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih jauh lagi."

Sasuke memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Ia acuhkan tatapan putus asa dari Shikamaru.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Nara. Hidupku tak pernah berarti selain bisa bersama Naruto. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya lebih jauh lagi dariku. Hidupku—tidak akan bisa berjalan jika tidak ada Naruto. Seperti katamu waktu itu tentang keyakinan. Aku telah meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku memang tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku sudah mencobanya dan itu tidak berhasil. Kami seperti _yin _dan _yang_, kami tidak bisa berpisah."

Terdengar decakkan keras dan gumamaman merepotkan dari pemuda bermimik malas itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tahu—semua itu masalahmu dan aku hanya bisa berperan sebagai penengah. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau gegabah Sasuke, kau hidup bukan hanya dengan dirimu sendiri dan Naruto. Kau punya keluarga, kau punya teman—"

"Aku yakin mereka pasti mengerti perasaanku." potong Sasuke cepat.

Shikmaru hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku mengerti. Mungkin Sakura juga mengerti—tapi bagaimana dengan keluargamu, Ibumu, Ayahmu, kakakmu mungkin?"

"Mereka akan mengerti." Sasuke menjawab tenang. Ia menarik asap rokok kuat-kuat lalu tiba-tiba terbatuk. Ia menatap Shikamaru dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf karena kau harus mendengar hal ini."

Sasuke kemudian berdiri. Ia menyambar mantelnya lalu menekan ujung rokok pada asbak. Shikamaru tetap berdiam diri melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Dia mencintaku—Naruto. Tapi dia tidak menyadarinya." Sasuke mendengus geli. "Dia benar-benar bodoh, masih sama seperti dulu."

"Kau mau kemana?" akhirnya Shikamaru bertanya.

Sasuke yang telah sampai di depan pintu mengurungkan niatnya meraih kenop, ia berbalik lalu manatap Shikamaru.

"Berpikir." katanya sambil angkat bahu. Ia kemudian berbalik lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

Besok, hari minggu.

Hari dimana Sasuke dan Sakura akan menikah.

Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Ia menghela nafas panjang-panjang lalu menepuk kedua pipinya seolah ingin menyadarkannya dari lubang hitam.

"Jangan menangis Naruto." ia mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Hampir saja ia gagal jika ia tidak buru-buru mengeratkan gigi-giginya dengan kuat sampai berglemutuk.

"Yosh, sekarang saatnya ke rumah Kiba untuk makan malam."

Naruto meninggalkan cermin lalu bergegas memakai kemeja santai. Ia merangkapnya bersama dengan kaos oblong berwarna orange. Memakai celana jeans, kini penampilannya terlihat lebih kasual. Ia juga merapikan rambutnya yang tidak sepanjang dulu-dimana banyak orang yang tidak suka dengan model rambutnya yang lebih pendek.

Naruto bersiul-siul kecil sambil menyemprotkan parfum beraroma jeruk ke leher. Ia bergidik ketika dirasa terlalu banyak cairan yang ia seprotkan ke tubuhnya.

"Aku _kan _hanya ingin makan malam di rumah teman pria, kenapa harus berdandan seperti ingin pergi kencan."

Ia terkikik dengan kalimatnya sendiri-baru sadar bahwa sekarang ia single. Ia kemudian meneliti sekali lagi penampilannya di cermin, lalu tersenyum puas.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Naruto."

.

.

Jika saja ia punya mobil. Tapi Naruto tidak punya. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan neneknya—Tsunade demi kebutuhan pribadinya. Walaupun wanita pemilik dada terbesar di kota ini mampu membelikan sebuah mobil untuknya, Naruto sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Ia telah bekerja sekarang—dengan gaji yang lebih dari cukup. Walaupun ia harus membayar flatnya, tapi ia tahu uangnya masih tersisa banyak dan ia bisa menabung. Lagipula neneknya telah banyak mengeluarkan uang untuk kuliahnya dulu.

Mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lagi ia bisa membeli mobil sendiri.

Walaupun harus naik bus atau naik kereta jika ingin pergi kemana-mana, tapi Naruto menikmati semua itu. Ia merasa lebih menghargai waktu dan uangnya.

Malam ini Kiba dan keluarga Inuzuka mengundangnya untuk makan malam. Entah ada acara apa, tapi yang jelas, keluarga itu memang sering mengadakan acara makan-makan setiap sebulan sekali.

"_Untuk kedekatan kita dan cinta_."

Nyonya Inuzuka pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto saat ia bertanya apa sebenarnya tujuan makan-makan tersebut. Jauh di dalam hati, sebenarnya Naruto sedikit iri pada Kiba karena temannya itu masih memiliki keluarga yang utuh dan hangat. Saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut, Kiba langsung memukul keras kepalanya dan berkata: 'Keluargaku adalah keluargamu juga. Kau harus tahu bahwa ibuku telah menganggapmu seperti anaknya sendiri.'

Dan Naruto merutuki kebodohannya. Tentu saja Kiba akan berkata demikian. Ia seharusnya sadar bahwa Kiba sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri. Lagipula, neneknya juga mengenal Kiba. Beberapa kali pemuda itu menemaninya datang ke rumah Tsunade di perbatasan kota.

Langkah-langkah ringan Naruto terhenti ketika seseorang menahan lengannya. Ia membulatkan mata ketika menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berseru kaget.

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

Uchiha Sasuke menggenggam erat lengan Naruto lalu menyeretnya menjauh.

"Sas—aku harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa kembali." Naruto berkata dengan kening berkerut.

"Kemana? Kencan dengan laki-laki?" Sasuke masih mencengkram kasar lengan si pirang.

Naruto terlihat tersinggung dengan nada suara mencela si raven. "Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula—oh, astaga. Apa yang kau lakukan disini." tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu yang penting. Bukankah besok pemuda itu akan menikah, kenapa sekarang dia ada di Uzu?

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan di sini. Aku pikir kau sudah memberikan undangan untukku." Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Jangan bilang kau takut aku tidak datang ke pesta kalian? Tenang saja, aku pasti datang dan duduk di bangku paling depan."

Sasuke tidak merespon. Pemuda itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan sorot datar yang sulit diartikan. Perlahan, ia melepas cengkaman tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu datang." Sasuke berkata seperti berbisik.

"Apa?" Naruto mengernyit. Ia menatap Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. Berharap apa yang di dengarnya tadi salah.

"Ya." Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. "Kau tidak perlu datang, dobe. Tidak akan ada acara—tidak ada pesta. Tidak ada pernikahan."

Kedua iris menawan si pirang membulat. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke yang kini tengah mundur selangkah—memberi sedikit jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Naruto yakin Sasuke bukan tipe pelawak. Dia juga bukan seorang pecinta humor atau lelucon. Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukai candaan. Dan, apa yang dikatakannya tadi adalah benar. Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas warna kelam iris Sasuke yang tengah bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto berbisik sangat pelan.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia mengangguk seolah paham apa maksud si pirang.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau tidak berkata macam-macam lagi padaku?"

Tidak digubris. Sasuke tidak sedang menatap Naruto, bola matanya bergulir ke bagian bawah jaket yang si pirang kenakan.

"Kau mendengarku?" Naruto meraih lengan Sasuke supaya pemuda itu menatapnya. "Katakan bahwa kau mendengarkanku." Ia membentak.

"Tck. Aku mendengarkanmu." Sasuke menjawab ketus.

"Dan, sekarang katakan padaku bahwa semua yang kau katakan tadi adalah lelucon—"

"Tidak ada lelucon!" giliran Sasuke yang membentak. Ia menatap dingin kedua mata biru sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Sakura."

.

.

Saphire indah itu berselimut kristal bening. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, terlihat begitu terkejut. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan tanda tidak percaya.

Keheningan di trotoar sepi itu berlangsung beberapa lama kemudian. Yang terdengar hanya suara teriakan para anak-anak jalanan di kejauahan, serta sebuah sirine polisi atau ambulan yang menggema memantul pada dinding-dinding bangunan yang telah tutup.

"Tidak mungkin—"

Sasuke bisa mendengar Naruto berbisik putus asa. Ia hanya terdiam. Sasuke telah berpikir, ia juga telah memikirkan resiko apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari Naruto ketika ia mengatakan hal itu. Marah, kecewa, pukulan— Sasuke tidak peduli asal ia bisa berkata jujur dan melepas belenggu hatinya.

Sasuke tahu itu tidak mudah, ia juga sadar apa yang dilakukannya benar-benar brengsek. Entah apa yang membawanya untuk datang ke tempat ini, ke Uzu—menemui Naruto. Yang jelas, Sasuke hanya ingin sedikit saja mengeluarkan beban pikirannya.

"Kau keterlaluan sekali Sasuke." akhirnya Naruto bersuara. Tatapan matanya begitu dingin penuh amarah. "Jangan katakan padaku ini ada hubungannya dengan pengakuanmu waktu itu!"

Sasuke tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ia juga tidak menyanggah ataupun membenarkan kalimat si pirang.

"_Shit_!" Naruto membuang pandangannya lalu bergerak menjauh. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke dengan beribu perasaan yang mendera hatinya.

Sasuke membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Sakura.

Ada perasaan marah yang begitu besar dalam diri Naruto. Perasaan kesal dan ingin memukul sesuatu. Ia marah. Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya tidak jadi menikah padahal besok adalah acaranya? Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Dan—

Ah! Naruto benar-benar kalut. Apalagi ketika ia sadar bahwa semua itu ada hubungannya dengan pengakuan Sasuke tempo hari padanya.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" Naruto membentak dengan suara bergetar. Ia sadar bahwa Sasuke nyatanya kini tengah berjalan di belakangnya. Tanpa suara. Tanpa emosi di wajahnya. Pemuda itu bersikap layaknya robot.

"Sasuke kumohon. Aku ingin sendiri."

Kalimat tersebut tidak dihiraukan lagi oleh si raven.

Naruto mulai kesal lalu segera berderap cepat. Ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya. Berharap apa yang dilakukannya sekarang hanya mimpi.

Hei. Benar. Ini seperti mimpi. Mimpi buruk dimana ia sering terbangun karenanya. Naruto ingat dengan kejadian ini. Saat dimana ia berlari sepanjang gang sepi diantara dua buah bangunan. Berlari melewati jalanan becek dan kotor dibawahnya. Lalu ia terbangun. Ia seperti merasakan apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini seperti _dejavu_.

"Woaa—_shit_!"

Laju kaki si pirang terhenti dan ia terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang ketika tidak sengaja tubuhnya menabrak sosok lain didepannya dengan keras.

"Dimana matamu tikus kecil!" suara bentakkan lagi berhasil menyadarkan Naruto. Ia mengerjapkan mata lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke arah empat orang tinggi besar yang tengah berkumpul di gang remang-remang itu.

"_Sorry_." Naruto berucap singkat sebelum melangkahkan kaki hendak pergi.

Tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba dihadang oleh orang yang tadi di tabraknya.

"Brengsek! Kau pikir maafmu bisa kuterima begitu saja."

Naruto bergumam 'sialan' pelan ketika menyadari ketololannya karena melewati tempat itu.

"Aku mendengarnya. Tadi dia berkata 'sialan'."

Naruto melotot ke arah pria lain di depannya yang tengah memberi senyum mencemoh. Ia merutuki dalam hati pendengaran orang tersebut yang begitu tajam.

"Tikus kecil!"

Naruto buru-buru menghindar ketika orang yang ditabraknya tadi hendak memberi kepalan tangan.

"Aku tidak sengaja!" Naruto ikut berkata keras. Sialan sekali mereka. Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang buru-buru? Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa sekarang ia sedang marah?

"Ambil satu pukulan ini baru bisa kumaafkan."

Ayunan tangan tadi kembali terarah padanya. Naruto segera berkelit ke kanan sebelum tinju itu mengenai wajah karamelnya.

"Hoo~"

Ketiga orang yang tengah menonton temannya kewalahan hanya menggoda dengan koor mencemoh.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa—walaupun tubuh Naruto lebih kecil, tapi saat high school dulu dia pernah ikut klub bela diri. Mudah saja bagi si pirang untuk menggelak lincah dan memberi tendang tanpa memberi luka berat pada orang tersebut.

Terdengar bunyi tulang patah ketika Naruto memiting tangan kanan orang itu. Sontak saja perbuatan si pirang langsung menarik perhatian tiga orang yang sejak tadi diam menonton.

"Gin, kau dikalahkan seorang 'tikus kecil'." salah satu dari tiga orang itu terkekeh.

"Diam brengsek! Tanganku patah. Kenapa kalian diam saja. Cepat hajar bocah itu." si pemilik nama Gin yang baru saja terkena patah tulang meraung marah.

Naruto tidak bisa menggelak lagi. Ia pikir, dengan mengalahkan orang yang ditabraknya tadi semua urusan akan beres, tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat ketika tiga orang teman Gin—atau siapapun itu—mulai mengelilinginya dan bersiap menghajarnya.

Satu pukulan cepat dan tiba-tiba sama sekali tidak Naruto sadari sebelum ia sempat menghindar. Pukulan itu mengenai pelipis dengan keras sampai membuat telinganya berdenging. Seorang lagi berhasil meninju perutnya.

Naruto terbatuk, ia memegangi perutnya sambil membungkukkan badan. Ia mengerang tertahan, merasa pening sekaligus mual.

"Wow, jangan kasar-kasar padanya." suara lembut dan menggoda dari seseorang yang mempunyai pendengaran tajam tadi berhasil membuat Naruto mengernyit jijik. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan merutuki kesialannya dalam hati.

Tapi, sebelum tangannya bergerak, seseorang telah terlebih dahulu memberi pukulan keras di pipi kiri. Pandangan Naruto berubah kabur, ia hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ia telah bersiap ketika dua orang maju untuk kembali menghajarnya—menambah memar dan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi, semua itu tidak terjadi. Sesaat suasana begitu hening sampai ia bisa mendengar suara geraman seseorang diatas kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau selemah ini, dobe."

Kedua mata Naruto melebar. Ia bisa mendengar jerit kesakitan seseorang. Matanya kemudian fokus pada sosok Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja muncul—menghajar satu per satu orang yang mengelilinginya tadi.

"Sialan." Naruto bergumam pelan. Ia tidak ingin merasa kalah dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabat terbaiknya. Ia ingat dulu saat di sekolah menangah, dimana ia sering dikucilkan karena tidak mempunyai orang tau. Beberapa anak-anak sering mengejeknya dan membullynya. Tapi ia bisa mengatasi masalah itu. Dibantu Sasuke.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia mengingat kenangan itu kembali.

"Merasa hebat, eh?" Kalimat itu Naruto tujukan untuk Sasuke. Ia menendang punggung salah satu penyerangnyan setelah si raven memberi pukulan di perut orang itu.

"Dobe yang sok kuat."

Entah apa alasannya. Atau setan darimana yang tiba-tiba lewat, Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ya. Dia tersenyum. Ia merasa seperti seorang munafik dan penghianat. Bagaimana bisa ia dengan santainya tersenyum setelah tadi ia ingin sekali mencekik Sasuke. Tapi—ah,

Nostalgia.

Bagaimana Naruto tidak tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian bertaun-taun lalu. Tahun dimana ia dan Sasuke senang sekali berkelahi dengan orang-orang yang membullynya.

Dan kemudian, mereka akan mendapat omelan dari Sakura karena wajah mereka yang babak belur, atau karena mendapat teguran di ruang guru.

"Jangan melamun bodoh, kau ingin dihajar seperti tadi."

Lamunan Naruto buyar. Ia menatap galak pada Sasuke—galak yang tidak sesungguhnya. Ia kemudian membantu pemuda raven itu untuk membuat kapok para preman gang sempit.

Rasakan itu.

Jangan sekali-kali berani melawan dua pemuda berrambut kontras tersebut jika tidak ingin mendapat 'make-up' gratis di wajah.

Walaupun tadi sempat kesakitan dan tubuhnya nyeri, Naruto bisa mengalahkan dua orang yang berhadapan dengannya—salah satunya si Gin. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat murka karena merasa dipermalukan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Keempat orang tadi tumbang, sebagian telah terkapar dengan dada naik turun dan rintihan kesakitan.

"Kerja bagus." Sasuke berkata sambil mengangkat alis.

Naruto mengerling sekilas. Tapi ia tidak berkata apapun. Ia melihat Sasuke tengah menepuk-nepuk jaket hitamnya yang kotor.

Naruto berpaling ke arah lain, merasa tidak siap jika harus kembali bicara pada pemuda itu. Ia berdiam diri beberapa detik sebelum berbalik ingin memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke.

Dan, kemudian, ia melihat kilap di tempat remang itu. Kilap benda tajam yang tidak asing baginya.

"Sasuke—" Saphirenya membulat terkejut.

Ia hanya bisa mematung dengan degup jantung yang seakan terhenti. Dunianya seakan berputar cepat di atas kepalanya.

"_No_!" Naruto berseru lalu langsung berderap ke arah Sasuke setelah meninju sosok yang tengah menusuk si raven. Sosok itu kemudian menabrak bak sampah dengan kepala terlebih dahulu sebelum pingsan.

"_No_! _No_! _No_!"

Naruto menjatuhkan diri dengan kedua lututnya. Ia meraih kepala si raven supaya berada di atas pahanya.

"Sasuke—" nafas Naruto tercekat ketika mendengar Sasuke mengerang.

"Ughhh .."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Degub jantungnya bertalu-talu sampai telinga. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya dingin.

Sasuke masih bergerak.

Sasuke masih bernafas.

"S-sa-suke—" Naruto panik, ia merasakan gerakan samar sang raven.

"Aku akan menelpon ambulans, atau rumah sakit, atau polisi! Kau—kau bertahanlah." Naruto meraba-raba kantong jaketnya dengan panik dan tergesa. Ia menyumpah keras ketika tidak menemukan ponselnya dimanapun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa bodoh." Sasuke berkata pelan. Ia hanya mengernyit menahan sakit di pinggang kirinya.

"Tidak! Kau harus ke rumah sakit!" Naruto membentak dengan suara gemetar. Ia hendak menekan tombol darurat dari ponselnya setelah menemukan benda tersebut.

"Kubilang aku baik-baik saja dobe!" Sasuke tidak mau kalah, ia langsung mengerang kesakitan.

Naruto melepas ponselnya begitu saja lalu buru-buru menahan punggung Sasuke ketika pemuda itu mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Lihat, ini hanya tergores. Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke berkata lebih lembut. Tangan kirinya masih menekan luka di pingganggnya sementara tangan kanannya telah dipapah Naruto. Ia berdiri dengan gerakan perlahan lalu meringgis ketika guncangan tubuhnya membuat luka itu beresekkan dengan permukaan kain baju yang dipakainya.

"_Baka_." Naruto berkata dengan suara masih gemetar. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut lemah, tanda masih diliputi rasa cemas luar biasa.

"Kita harus pulang dan mengobati lukamu."

.

.

"Aduh!"

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya sementara butiran keringat terus mengalir di kening dan pinggir pipi. Ia menahan nafas—mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit dan perih yang merambat ke setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"Salahmu sendiri! Sudah ku katakan kita harus ke rumah sakit. Kenapa kau tetap keras kepala bahwa kau baik-baik saja! Lukamu parah." Naruto mencoba menggalakkan kalimatnya sementara kedua tanganya gemetar membalut luka si raven. Ia memutar tangannya mengelilingi pinggang Sasuke dengan kain perban panjang—berlapis-lapis sampai di rasa lukanya tidak akan terguncang dan obatnya bekerja.

"Tanganmu dingin." Sasuke berkata saat jemari Naruto secara tidak sengaja menyentuh kulit telanjangnya—merambati bagian pinggang dan perut.

"Maaf." Naruto bergumam pelan.

Lilitan terakhir, ia kemudian memberi perekat untuk perbannya. Tatapan matanya kemudian terarah pada kulit pucat Sasuke—ke arah perut kotak-kotaknya dan dadanya yang bidang.

"Apa sudah selesai?"

"Eh?" Naruto buru-buru tersadar, ia mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ya, tentu. Aku akan mengambil air."

Sebelum beranjak dari sofa, Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu menahan tangan kanan Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin air." Sasuke berkata datar.

"Kalau begitu, apa? Kau mau makan sesuatu? atau yang lainnya?" Naruto berkata dengan ekspresi penuh harap. Ia menatap Sasuke serius.

"Aku hanya ingin kau duduk di sampingku—kau disini saja."

Kening Naruto berkerut tidak mengerti, tapi, tak lama, ia menyadari maksud si pemuda raven.

"Jika kau tidak haus, aku yang haus. Memangnya kau pikir, memapahmu sampai flatku tidak capek. Kau berat." Naruto melepas genggaman Sasuke lalu berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke melirik si pirang dengan ekor matanya saat pemuda itu membuka pintu kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol air putih. Sasuke kemudian meraih kemejanya yang tersampir di badan sofa lalu memakainya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau bahkan tidak menawariku terlebih dahulu." Sasuke berkata sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sasuke begitu terkejut ketika derap tergesa menghampirinya. Tanpa sadar ia telah mendapati Naruto dihadapannya kembali—menggenggam erat lengannya dan memintanya untuk duduk dengan isyarat mata.

"Aku bisa berjalan." Sasuke berkata datar.

"Kau jangan nekat, teme. Lukamu itu berbahaya. Bukan hanya tergores biasa. Jika kau berjalan, kau akan membuat lukamu terbuka."

"Lalu menurutmu, aku harus duduk seperti ini terus?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Maaf, semua ini salahku." Ia berkata pelan sambil ikut duduk disamping si raven.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berkata-kata lagi untuk beberapa menit lamanya. Mereka berdua seakan merasa canggung untuk memulai percakapan. Seperti tidak tahu obrolan apa yang patut untuk dibicarakan disaat-saat seperti itu. Bukan tidak mungkin salah topik bisa langsung menyingung perasaan masing-masing.

"Kau tahu?" Naruto memulai dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat marah padamu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kau benar-benar brengsek. Rasanya aku ingin sekali memukul wajahmu." Naruto mengatupkan gigi-giginya erat.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke menjawab tenang.

Lagi-lagi yang terdengar hanya helaan nafas panjang dan berat dari Naruto. Ia kemudian berpaling ke arah si raven, menatap lurus-lurus ke dalam iris kelam milik pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, pulanglah." Naruto berkata dengan lembut. Berharap Sasuke mau mengerti. Berharap pemuda itu melakukan apa yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Menikah—

—dengan Sakura.

"Besok adalah hari terpenting bagimu, Sakura, keluargamu—dan aku."

"Kau?" kening Sasuke berkerut sarkas.

"Yah, kau harus pulang. Mengobati lukamu, dan besok kau harus menikah dengan Sakura."

Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan seolah-olah Naruto telah hilang ingatan.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menginginkan hal itu. Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali jika aku menikah dengan Sakura."

"Tentu saja." Naruto menjawab langsung, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa kalimat Sasuke tadi bernada dingin. "Kalian sahabtaku. Apa yang bisa membuat seseorang bahagia selain melihat sahabat yang disayanginya bahagia?" Naruto menunduk sekilas. Lalu menatap Sasuke dengan senyum kecil. "Aku seperti itu, Sasuke."

"_Bullshit_." terdengar dengusan meremehkan dari si raven.

"Tolong, berhentilah berkata kasar." Naruto menautkan alis lemah. Ia melihat Sasuke meringgis saat mencoba merubah posisi duduknya.

"Jika memang demikian, kenapa bibirmu tersenyum sementara matamu tidak."

Naruto langsung membuang pandangan. Ia merutuki kenapa Sasuke bisa langsung tahu perasaan aslinya hanya dengan saling tatap mata.

"_See_, kau selalu seperti itu Naruto. Kau lebih egois daripada aku. Kau pura-pura tersenyum, tertawa disana dan disini. Berkata kepada semua orang bahwa kau adalah pemuda paling ceria di dunia ini—kau tidak mempunyai beban dan masalah. Tapi disini—"

Naruto terkejut ketika tangan kanan Sasuke telah bersarang di dadanya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan kembali.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita saling kenal? Lima belas tahun. Aku telah mengenalmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kita mengenal Sakura. Aku bahkan lebih memahamimu dibanding dengan dirimu sendiri." Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seolah kau bahagia? Aku benar-benar muak dengan sikapmu itu. Kau yatim piatu sejak kecil, dobe. Aku tahu. Kau mencoba tertawa dan bersikap baik-baik saja saat banyak orang yang tidak menyukaimu—mencelamu. Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti itu terus? Apa artinya itu jika bukan egois namanya."

"Kau melakukannya sampai sekarang bukan? Kau pura-pura ikut bahagia ketika mendengar aku akan menikah dengan Sakura. Dulu kau juga seperti itu, ketika akan pindah ke tempat ini. Kau bilang semua akan baik-baik saja dan kau tersenyum. Kau meninggalkanku dan Sakura begitu saja. Kau bahkan tidak banyak bicara padaku setelahnya." Sasuke menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Tidak peduli semua itu akan membuka rahasianya yang telah ia simpan rapat-rapat belasan tahun. Ia ingin Naruto mendengarnya. Dan ia ingin tahu perasaan Naruto sendiri padanya.

"Kau juga bersikap munafik pada kesempatan itu. Kau begitu naif saat mengatakan bahwa kau dan Hyuga telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, berpikir mungkin kau akan bahagia. Berharap kau bisa melupakanku—membiarkanku bersama Sakura hidup bersama. Kau tersenyum dengan matamu—persis seperti tadi."

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong—ck, sialan. Bisakah kau mendengarkanku dengan serius." Sasuke menarik kaos bagian depan Naruto saat pemuda itu hanya menunduk menatap tangannya diatas pangkuan. Ia kemudian terkejut ketika melihat saphire indah si pirang berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke menguatkan diri untuk tidak berpengaruh. Kali ini saja ia harus menang melawan air mata pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, katakan bahwa kau bahagia bila aku menikah dengan Sakura. Kau akan duduk di bangku depan—seperti yang kau bilang, menyaksikan kami bersumpah sehidup semati, dan kau akan tersenyum. Katakan bahwa kau membenciku. Sekarang." Sasuke mencoba menahan getar suaranya. Ia mencengkran semakin erat kaos Naruto sampai tubuh pemuda itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Katakan padaku Naruto!" Sasuke membentak putus asa ketika Naruto masih saja diam.

"Katakan padaku bahwa aku brengsek. Katakan bahwa aku gila karena telah mencintaimu. Sahabatku sendiri. Seorang laki-laki. Katakan padaku bahwa aku seorang pengindap penyakit aneh karena telah memiliki perasaan ini selama bertahun-tahun." Intonasi Sasuke melemah. "Katakan, kumohon .."

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Anak sungai mengalir dari kedua matanya, turun melewati pipi.

"Kumohon .." Sasuke berbisik penuh emosi. Emosi dengan campuran perasaan yang beragam, sedih, marah, kecewa, putus asa ..

"Sebegitu inginnya kau menjauh dariku, Naruto. Sampai seperti ini?"

Naruto menggeleng lagi.

"Oke." Sasuke mengangguk beberapa kali. "Oke. Jika kau memang ingin sekali menjauhiku, aku akan pergi."

Naruto terbelalak saat Sasuke melepaskan bagian depan kaosnya dengan kasar.

"Terimakasih. Aku akan melakukan seperti yang kau mau, pulang, berobat, menikah dengan Sakura." Perban berwarna putih di pinggang kiri Sasuke berubah warna menjadi merah saat darah merembes keluar dari luka yang terbuka karena pemuda itu berdiri dengan tergesa.

"Sasuke—" Naruto berseru kaget. Ia ikut berdiri hendak meraih Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu telah terlebih dahulu menggeleng pelan. Bersikap seolah-olah tidak ingin disentuh.

"Dan kau—" Sasuke berkata datar—tanpa emosi. Sama sekali tidak merasa sakit—tidak peduli pada lukanya. Padahal darah dari lukanya terus keluar, merembes sampai mengalir keluar perban, menembus kemeja putihnya. Ia menatap Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"—kau bisa pergi kemanapun. Perancis, Jerman, Italia, Austria—kau bebas pergi kemanapun."

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara! Lukamu terbuka." Naruto berkata keras dengan suara serak. Ia menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya dengan kasar.

"Luka ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Naruto."

"Sasuke, _please_—" Naruto maju selangkah. Tidak peduli bahwa pemuda raven itu nyatanya masih menghindar dari jangkauannya.

"Tolong berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan itu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menangis, dan meminta padaku dengan nada seperti itu. Aku tidak suka. Jika kau memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku, berhentilah bersikap baik seolah-olah kau takut kehilangan—"

"Aku memang takut!" potong Naruto setengah berteriak. Ia menangis lagi. "Aku takut .. Jika kau memang benar-benar lebih memahamiku dibanding dengan diriku sendiri, kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya Sasuke .."

Manik hitam yang tadi berkabut kini menjadi pekat jernih kembali. Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa getaran aneh di dadanya adalah nyata. Ia menatap ke arah sosok Naruto yang tengah memeluk lengannya sendiri. Sosok yang ia cintai. Sosok yang begitu rapuh dengan topeng senyum sehangat mentari ..

Gerakan kaki Sasuke terasa ringan seperti melayang. Beban di pikirannya seperti pecah berkeping-keping dan menghilang, nafasnya tidak lagi tercekat seperti sebelumnya. Ia merasa kepalanya seperti kosong.

Hembusan nafas lega dan senyum kecil Sasuke keluarkan saat ia meraih tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukkannya. Ia memberikan ciuman dalam dan panjang saat tubuh mereka terhempas ke atas sofa lebar.

"Bodoh." Sasuke berbisik pelan saat bibirnya mengecupi setiap inchi wajah karamel Naruto. Mengecup memar di tulang pipi kiri pemuda itu karena pukulan preman sialan tadi. Menyapu bersih air matanya. Mengucapkan satu kata itu berulang seperti mantra—pelan dalam bisikkan.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil dan beruntun bibir Sasuke berhenti di bibir si pirang. Melumat hangat sebelum ia menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Aku yang bodoh." Sasuke berucap pelan di atas wajah Naruto. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke helaian pirang pemuda itu, mengusap lembut lalu kembali menundukkan wajahnya—menghirup kuat-kuat aroma citrus dari leher pemuda dibawah tubuhnya.

"Aku selalu berpikir betapa menjijikannya telah mencintai sahabatku sendiri?" Naruto berkata dengan suara serak.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya—menghentikan aksinya menciumi leher Naruto. Ia menatap dengan kening berkerut pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Sejujurnya, aku merasa tidak pernah bersahabat denganmu." Sasuke berkata dengan wajah datar. Ia bisa langsung melihat kedua alis Naruto saling bertaut—kesal.

"Hei, aku sudah sering mengatakannya padamu dulu bukan? Saat dimana kau cerewet dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah sahabat terbaikmu pada orang-orang."

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengingat kembali pada masa dimana mereka masih di sekolah dulu. Saat Naruto selalu mendatangi bangkunya dan bersikap sok akrab dengannya. Mengajak makan siang, mencontek PRnya, atau mengajak berkelahi.

Naruto tertawa kecil seolah ikut membayangkan kejadian tersebut. Pikiran mereka berdua seakan terhubung.

"Aku merasa begitu idiot karena dulu selalu mengejarmu padahal sikapmu sangat sok—bersikap layaknya pangeran es—bersikap seperti kau tidak membutuhkan orang lain." Naruto menyerukan pikirannya.

Sasuke mendengus geli.

"_Well_, itu masa lalu. Aku sadar bahwa kita tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Kita membutuhkan orang lain." Sasuke menggigit bibirnya sekilas. "Tapi aku lebih sadar lagi bahwa aku sangat membutuhkanmu—membutuhkanmu untuk selalu berada disisiku."

Mereka berdua saling pandang, dengan bibir melengkung mengukir senyum. Lalu kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu dalam ciuman panjang.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa aku masih merasa takut karena kejadian tadi." Naruto berkata saat Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya di bibir lalu beralih ke leher dan bahunya. Menyeruakkan kepalanya ke dalam aroma memabukkan dan hangat milik si pirang.

"Aku sampai tidak bisa bernafas saat orang itu melukaimu dengan pisau. Dadaku langsung sesak. Aku benar-benar takut orang gila itu akan melukaimu—menyakitimu. Lalu kau pergi." Naruto mencoba untuk tidak mengerang saat Sasuke bahkan tidak meninggalkan lehernya saat ia bercerita. Hei, apa dia tidak tahu kalau Naruto tengah serius bercerita.

"Tapi aku senang." Sasuke bergumam.

"Astaga! Lukamu—" Naruto seperti terjangkit. Ia mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengizinkan. Posisinya tetap tak bergeming—menahan tubuh Naruto dibawah tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa merasa senang jika kau terluka seperti itu?" Naruto berkata dengan nada tidak percaya.

Sasuke memberi tatapan intens.

"Jika aku tidak terluka, mungkin aku tidak berada di tempat ini sekarang, memelukmu, memegang kendali di atas tubuhmu, bercumbu—" Sasuke hanya angkat bahu ketika Naruto melotot ke arahnya. "Dan yang paling penting, aku bahagia karena kini aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya—walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah tahu."

"Berenti bicara atau kau—hhmmp—" ciuman cepat dan dalam berhasil membungkam bibir Naruto.

"Mmnn—Sas, hentikan—"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti." Sasuke berkata singkat sebelum kembali melumat bibir setengah terbuka itu.

Naruto mengeluh pelan, tapi dibiarkannya Sasuke memegang kendali. Ia hanya bisa mencengkram erat kemeja bagian depan pemuda itu. Membiarkan Sasuke mengeleminasi setiap milimeter bibirnya, mendobrak gigi-giginya, lalu mengobrak-abrik isi dalam mulutnya.

Bukan merasa seperti seorang perawan—err—perjaka, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah merasa nyaman berciuman dengan seseorang sebelumnya. Beberapa kali dia mencoba mencium Hinata—dulu, saat mereka masih pacaran, tapi rasanya sangat berbeda saat ia melakukannya dengan Sasuke sekarang. Ciuman yang lembut, panas, dan membuat sesak serta rasa ingin lebih. Naruto merasa seluruh sendi tubuhnya melemas.

Mencoba untuk tidak terhanyut sepenuhnya, Naruto mengerang protes saat Sasuke tidak berhenti melumat bibirnya. Dia hanya berhenti sedetik lalu kembali menyerang. Sasuke benar-benar seorang _good kisser._

"Nnn."

Mendesak dengan gerakan menuntut, Sasuke berhasil mendengar desahan si pirang saat ia tidak lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan rasa basah akibat darah yang merembes membasahi kemejanya. Ia yakin bercak merah itu juga pasti telah mengotori kaos Naruto. Dan, seharusnya ia berhenti bukan?

Tapi, ah, bagaimana bisa ia berhenti ketika apa yang diinginkannya selama beberapa tahun ini tengah terjadi. Apa yang menjadi cita-cita hidupnya. Memeluk Naruto, menciumnya, membuat si pirang sadar bahwa hanya dia yang dibutuhkan oleh pemuda itu di dunia ini.

Sasuke mengernyit saat tangannya masuk ke balik kaos Naruto dan mendapati kulit pemuda itu menghangat dan sedikit licin karena keringat. Ia bisa tahu bagaimana jadinya jika perbuatannya terus diteruskan. Bibir Naruto terasa lembab dan basah saat Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Ia melihat kedua saphire si pirang terpejam erat. Sasuke menyeringai lalu ciumannya beralih pada leher kanan pemuda itu, menjilat bak kucing sebelum memberi kecupan dan hisapan.

"Sasuke, berhenti sekarang atau kau akan kehabisan darah."

Mendengar nada tegas namun ada sedikit getar karena nafsu membuat Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan aksinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan protes.

"Kau—" Naruto menelan ludah.

Sasuke terpaksa hanya menatap pemandangan eksotis di bawahnya sambil berdecak sengit tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Melihat Naruto begitu mempesona dengan bibir merah dan bengkak ditambah penampilan yang acak-acakan memang sangat menggoda. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam ketika rasa perih tiba-tiba menyadarkannya untuk beralih pada tubuhnya yang terluka.

"Kau bisa melakukannya nanti." Naruto berkata hati-hati. Tapi jika dilihat dari posisinya sekarang, ia tidak bisa membuat pengharapan lain agar Sasuke beranjak dari atas tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menagihnya." Sasuke berjanji. Ia lalu mencoba menegakkan badan.

"Ah! Aww!"

"Lihat! Darahnya banyak sekali. Astaga teme! Kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri?!" Naruto langsung berseru histeris saat menyadari darah dari luka si raven telah merembes kemana-mana.

"Jangan berteriak di dekat telingaku." Sasuke menggeram kesal.

Naruto mengacuhkannya. Ia bergegas menurunkan kakinya dari atas sofa kemudian meraih perban dan kain.

"Ini buruk." ucap si pirang dengan tangan sedikit gemetar saat ia membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Sasuke yang telah berubah mengerikan karena dicampur warna merah menyala.

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih bersikap santai dengan luka seperti ini." Naruto berkata kesal. Ia membuka perban perlahan. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit dan menjahit lukanya."

Sentakkan kaget dari tubuh Sasuke ketika kain menekan permukaan lukanya membuat Naruto panik. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya keras. Saphirenya terbelalak saat menyadari wajah Sasuke begitu pucat, kedua matanya terpejam erat. Dia—seperti tengah menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Naruto mulai ketakutan lagi. Perasaan takut saat Sasuke terluka membuat ia merasa ingin menangis. Tubuhnya kembali dingin.

"Sasuke .."

Menyadari suara yang sangat dikenalnya mulai bergetar hebat, Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, ia menatap Naruto lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir pemuda itu sekilas.

"Oke." Sasuke berkata lembut. Ditatapnya iris sewarna langit yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Bukti bahwa Naruto memang benar-benar sangat khwatir dengan keadaannya.

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit."

.

.

Sakura terus memainkan kedua jari-jari tangannya yang saling bertaut satu sama lain. Samar, ia bisa mendengar suara tangis dari Uchiha Mikoto dari sebuah kamar yang pintunya terbuka setengah di sebelah kanan ruangan. Di depannya, di sofa sebrang, Ibunya, Nyonya Haruno, tengah menunduk dengan mata terpejam. Sementra ayahnya tengah berjalan mondar-mandir dibelakangnya.

Dengan ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kepala keluarga Uchiha keluar dari ruangan dimana Nyonya Uchiha tadi menangis. Ayahnya langsung menghampiri kepala keluarga Uchiha itu. Mereka langsung berbicara serius dengan suara rendah.

Diam-diam, Sakura menahan nafas saat kedua laki-laki dewasa itu menghampirinya setelah selesai bicara.

"Jadi .." Ayahnya yang memulai. Emerald Sakura menatap ayahnya dan paman Fugaku bergantian.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas tadi. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Sasuke." Sakura berkata dengan raut wajah tenang. Nada suaranya datar dan terkendali.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu hari ini Sakura?" Ibunya yang berkata.

"Kenapa kalian begitu egois. Memutuskan hal sepenting ini tanpa berdiskusi dulu dengan kami." wanita itu menambahkan dengan nada kecewa.

Sakura menghembusakan nafas panjang.

"Ibu, mengertilah. Aku dan Sasuke telah mengambil keputusan untuk hidup kami. Bukan hanya aku, mungkin kalian juga menyadari bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak mencintaiku. Kami telah berteman lama. Dan, cinta bukanlah penguat perasaan kami. Kami bersahabat."

"Lalu dimana Sasuke sekarang." Fugaku kali ini yang bersuara. Pria paruh baya itu kemudian duduk di sofa yang lain. Ayahnya mengikuti dengan duduk di sebelah Ibunya.

Sakura terdiam beberapa lama. Ingin sekali dia menjawab bahwa ia tidak tahu. Karena memang nyatanya ia tidak tahu dimana Sasuke berada sekarang. Walaupun jauh di dalam hati sebenarnya ia mengerti dan tahu keberadaan Sasuke, tapi tidak mudah bagi Sakura untuk mengatakan hal itu pada kedua orang tuanya—dan—terutama pada keluarga Uchiha.

"Sasuke baik-baik saja." Sakura berkata dengan senyum tipis.

Yah, dia tahu, sejak lama dia memang telah tahu.

Sasuke—

—dan Naruto.

Mereka memang saling mencintai. Bahkan mungkin sejak di bangku high school. Tapi karena pada dasarnya mereka begitu naif, egois dan bodoh, dimana yang satu sangat sok dengan sikap dinginnya, sementara yang satu lagi keras kepala dengan kepolosannya, mereka baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Sakura ingin tertawa saat itu juga. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh karena telah merusak persahabatan mereka. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Seharusnya ia membiarkan perasaan itu tetap ada dalam persahabatan mereka. Lagipula, apa yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke jika bukan karena ada Naruto yang mampu membuat pemuda itu membuka mulut sampai _Out Of Character_?

Lamunan Sakura buyar saat suara langkah kaki Mikoto mendekat. Wajah wanita berrambut hitam itu memerah karena habis menangis. Sisa-sisa air mata yang tidak terhapus membuat pipi pucatnya seperti berkilat. Disebelahnya, Uchiha Itachi—kakak Sasuke, tengah memapah ibunya dengan hati-hati.

Sakura sedikit menyesal karena telah membuat hari ini menjadi suasana seperti tengah berduka, padahal seharusnya hari ini adalah hari bahagianya dan keluarga besar itu. Ia menggeleng pelan untuk mengusir rasa sesal yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya. Ia sudah berjanji. Dan ia sudah membuat keputusan.

"Sakura .." Mikoto berkata lirih saat langkahnya sampai di hadapan gadis berrambut merah muda yang masih menampakkan wajah tenangnya.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan pada kami, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi .."

.

.

Suara guratan pensil di atas kertas karton lebar mengisi keheningan sebuah ruangan kecil di flat Naruto. Ruangan itu merupakan ruangan khusus yang ia gunakan untuk bekerja. Jika sedang banyak tugas, biasanya lewat tengah malam ia akan berada di ruangan itu sampai subuh menjelang.

"Apa hari minggu kau juga bekerja?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ada yang harus aku selesaikan untuk hari senin nanti." Naruto berkata sambil meraih penggaris.

Sasuke melepas pelukkannya lalu melangkah memutari meja panjang. Iseng, ia melihat-lihat peralatan kerja Naruto.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" Naruto bertanya tanpa menatap langsung si raven. Ia membuat garis-garis panjang pada permukaan karton.

"Lebih baik." Sasuke menjawab pendek. Sedikit ingat bagaimana semalam saat Naruto begitu panik saat dirumah sakit. Pemuda itu bahkan sempat menangis ketika nyatanya ia harus mendapat donor darah karena lukanya.

Tapi semua itu telah ia lewati semalam, Sasuke langsung meminta pulang setelah dokter menjahit lukanya dan memberi transfusi darah. Ia menolak keras permintaan Naruto untuk menginap di rumah sakit. Toh di flat Narutopun dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sampai bangun pukul sebelas siang ini.

"Jadi .." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menanti Naruto untuk menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak.

Dan berhasil, Naruto mendongak dan menatap dengan iris birunya yang menawan.

Sasuke berdehem. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Naruto menggigit ujung pensilnya. Terlihat berpikir keras.

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke berdecak sekali. Dengan hati-hati, ia duduk di kursi putar tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Naruto menjawab langsung.

"Jadi, bisakah kita bicara mengenai masalah kita dan kau berhenti menggambar sebentar?"

Naruto hanya angkat bahu, lalu melepas pensil digenggaman tangannya.

Sasuke mengernyit saat sekelebat rasa nyeri menghampiri lukanya. Ia memang masih belum sepenuhnya baik.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan." Naruto sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke. Mereka hanya saling tatap untuk beberapa lama.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya." Sasuke memulai.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang egois. Aku menyadari kesalahanku dan aku ingin memperbaikinya."

Saphire si pirang bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah.

"Seperti yang kau bilang. Kita masih muda dan memiliki masa depan yang panjang. Sebenarnya impianku sudah tercapai saat menerima pengakuan cinta darimu. Tapi aku pikir ini adalah awal permulaannya."

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ia meraih tangan kanan Naruto lalu membawanya ke pipi kirinya sendiri.

"Boleh aku memintamu mengatakan sekali lagi bahwa kau mencintaiku?"

"Teme—sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan." wajah Naruto memerah. Ia sedikit malu karena telah diperlakukan selembut itu oleh si raven.

"Aku akan merencanakan masa depan kita. Jadi aku ingin kau membuat sumpah untukku."

Naruto memandang ke arah lain. Wajahnya masih bersemu sementara sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat mengukir senyum.

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku mencintaimu."

Dada Naruto menghangat saat kata-kata itu diucapkan Sasuke dengan keteguhan hati. Pemuda pirang itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap seperti apa rupa sang raven saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

_See_, Sasuke tetap tampan. Wajah stoicnya terlihat lebih lembut saat menatap si pirang kali ini. Dengan posisi seperti itu, Naruto merasa ia seperti tengah dilamar. Ia tersenyum kekanakan, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum dengan dengusan geli. Ia lalu menarik sosok itu ke arahnya.

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meraih bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Mereka berciuman. Dengan suara kecupan yang menggema di ruang kerja kecil itu.

"_I love you_." Sasuke berkata di telinga kiri Naruto, membuat hembusan nafas dari hidungnya terdengar jelas.

"_Me too_." Naruto hanya bisa bergumam sebelum Sasuke kembali melumat bibirnya. Ia berusaha kuat untuk tidak menjatuhkan diri ke pangkuan Uchiha bungsu karena takut akan menyakitinya karena luka itu belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Tapi terlambat, tangan kanan Sasuke telah melingkari pingganggnya dan menarik tubuhnya. Kedua kaki Naruto berubah lemas. Ia mendesah pelan saat Sasuke terus mengeliminasi mulut dan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi ia merasa kalah jika harus berciuman dengan Sasuke.

"Sas—"

Sasuke melepas bibirnya. Ia beralih ke telinga kiri si pirang, mengendus, lalu mengecup lembut. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto mengeliat tidak nyaman dalam pelukkannya.

"Sa-suke-" Naruto protes ketika tangan Sasuke secara (tidak) sengaja mengusap pantatnya.

"Kita akan bicara—" Sasuke berkata dengan suara berat dan dalam. Ia mengusap wajahnya sepanjang rambut si pirang sebelum turun ke bawah, keleher beraroma citrus memabukkan itu sambil memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Hmn?" Naruto sepertinya tidak konsentrasi. Ia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan bahu dan leher Sasuke. Pasrah. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya berdenyut gelisah.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto yang telah menghangat.

"Kita akan bicara tapi tidak disini." Sasuke berkata lebih jelas. Ia mengecup pipi Naruto sekilas sambil tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka.

"Bisakah aku kembali ke tempat tidur—denganmu?" Sasuke meminta.

Naruto mendesah protes. Merasa berat harus berpindah tempat dari posisi nyamannya sekarang.

"Apa kau serius ingin bicara di tempat tidur?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah polos.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, ia tahu Naruto tengah mencela sikap _modusnya_. Ia hanya angkat bahu sebelum berdiri.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan 'bahasa tubuh'."

Dan setelahnya, ia menyeret Naruto keluar dari ruang kerja menuju kamar tidur.

.

.

_Be a gay, is complicated_

_Not like a romance novel or comic. The truth is, gay life is no hope and no happy ending. But, who knows about the future? And this is just fiction, not real life_

_#__ocehanAuthor_

.

.

_You don't need to be afraid anymore_

_I'll shine a light out in the dark _

_Guide you here no matter how far _

_I will be right there _

_Don't run away_

_When I reach out to you, look around _

_I will be right here _

_Don't run away_

#

**Omake**

"Jam berapa pesawatnya berangkat?" Kiba bertanya sambil memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam tas koper.

"Besok, jam 10 pagi." Shikamaru menjawab sambil menghisap sebatang rokok. Ia berdiri dekat jendela yang terbuka. Membiarkan begitu saja angin malam masuk ke dalam kamar Kiba.

"Bisakah kau mengubungi Sai dan katakan padanya besok jangan sampai terlambat?" Kiba meminta dengan nada datar. Ia melempar ponselnya ke ujung tempat tidur.

Shikamaru berjalan malas ke arah ranjang. Ia meraih benda itu dengan rokok terselip disela bibir sementara tangannya mulai mengetik.

"Tidak terasa dua tahun telah berlalu." Kiba berbicara seperti kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dua tahun lalu, ia ingat saat Naruto mengundangnya bersama Sai ke flat pemuda itu. Kiba sama sekali tidak menyangka ternyata Uchiha Sasuke ada di flat Naruto saat seharusnya dimana dia menikah pada hari itu. Lalu dimulailah cerita itu. Tentang perasaan mereka dan perkelahian mereka dengan preman gang.

Awalnya Kiba hanya terdiam, tidak percaya, dan tidak bisa berkata apapun. Tapi diluar dugaan nyatanya Sai langsung mengucapkan selamat karena perasaan mereka telah menyatu.

Dan hari itu, nyatanya Kiba harus mengakui bahwa ia tidak keberatan dengan apa yang telah diputuskan oleh Naruto.

"Kau mulai melamun lagi."

Ucapan Shikamaru berhasil membuat Kiba tersadar. Ia buru-buru mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang.

"_Sorry_."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat Shikamaru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Haruno?" Kiba memilih topik lain. "Sebenarnya, aku merasa sedikit prihatin. Aku hanya masih tidak percaya bahwa kini dia telah mendukung dua sahabatnya itu."

"Sakura akan ikut bersama kita. Aku tidak tahu kapan jadwal pesawatnya berangkat karena dia harus menyesuaikan dengan jadwal pekerjaan suaminya."

Kiba terkekeh pelan. Suami Haruno Sakura bernama Rock Lee, menurut Kiba, dia adalah pria yang paling aneh dengan kata-kata semangatnya. Mereka berdua telah menikah setengah tahun yang lalu. Kiba tidak tahu detailnya seperti apa karena ia tidak tahu seluk beluk kisah percintaan pasangan unik itu, ia hanya tahu sedikit cerita dari Shikamaru. Menurut si pemuda nanas, Lee adalah teman sekolah dasar Sakura. Mereka secara tidak sengaja bertemu lagi saat Sakura tengah mengadakan kerja sama riset antar perusahaan. Dari sanalah hubungan mereka dimulai sampai pada jenjang pernikahan.

"Aku senang mereka baik-baik saja." Kiba menghela nafas lega.

Suasana kamar mendadak hening. Kiba menatap Shikamaru dalam diam.

"Kau tahu, sejujurnya, aku sangat terkejut ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk berpisah. Maksudku, kau tahu bukan, mereka baru saja saling menyatakan cinta. Tapi Sasuke tetap membiarkan Naruto pindah ke Perancis."

"Sasuke tidak ingin menghambat mimpi Naruto." Shikamaru duduk di ujung ranjang.

"Apa kau tahu, kau sering sekali membicarakan hal ini." tambah si rambut nanas sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Well, karena aku masih tidak percaya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke akan membuat keputusan sulit itu. Mereka berpisah dalam jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Mereka saling percaya hanya dengan komitmen yang telah mereka buat. Sejujurnya aku sangat salut dengan tindakan Sasuke yang mau mengalah demi Naruto. Dia tetap di Konoha, membiarkan Naruto meraih masa depannya. Bahkan pemuda itu juga telah meyakinkan kelurganya sendiri mengenai orientasi sexnya." Kiba menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas.

"Tapi aku—aku hanya—merindukan Naruto. Biasanya, hampir setiap akhir pekan dia dan Sai menemaniku. Membuat malam-malam yang konyol tapi menyenangkan. Lalu dia tiba-tiba pergi. Aku hanya merasa kehilangan."

"Bukankah besok penderitaanmu akan berakhir? Kau bisa bertemu dengan Naruto sepuas-puasnya."

Kiba berdecak tidak suka. Ia menatap kesal ke arah Shikamaru.

"Jika saja kau mau mengatakan semua rahasia Uchiha padaku sejak dulu, hasilnya pasti tidak akan seperti sekarang. Mereka pasti akan hidup bersama dan Naruto tidak akan pergi."

"Sudahlah." Shikamaru melempar kaos ke arah Kiba yang hampir berkaca-kaca.

"Dua tahun cukup untuk menghukum mereka berdua. Mereka saling mencintai. Jarak dan tempat sama sekali bukan penghalang bagi cinta mereka. Dan, dalam dua tahun ini segalanya telah berubah. Sakura menyayangi mereka dan dia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan orang lain. Keluarga Uchiha sendiri akhirnya mau menerima keadaan Sasuke dan kenyataan cintanya pada Uzumaki. Dua tahun mereka tidak bertemu dan hanya berkomunikasi lewat telpon. Aku pikir itu cukup sebagai hukuman karena mereka telah membuat luka untuk Sakura dan keluarga mereka sendiri."

Kiba terdiam.

"Tidak semua cerita bisa berakhir bahagia." tambah pemuda nanas sambil angkat bahu. Ia menghisap rokoknya untuk terakhir kali.

Kiba masih belum bersuara. Diliriknya Shikamaru yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah meja panjang dekat pintu. Dia lalu menekan ujung rokok pada asbak.

"Memang semua cerita tidak harus bahagia." Kiba berkata dengan nada riang. "Tapi aku yakin dibagian akhir pasti ada akhirnya lagi. Dan mungkin akan ada sedikit kebahagiaan disana, aku percaya itu."

"Lebih baik kau selesikan acara beres-beresmu." Shikamaru memerintah.

Kiba berdecak sekali, lalu meraih lagi pakaian-pakaian yang akan ia bawa ke tempat Naruto selama beberapa hari besok. Ia melipat asal lalu menumpuk dengan yang lain di dalam koper.

"Aku sebenarnya heran, apa sih yang akan Naruto lakukan sampai mengundang kita semua untuk berkumpul. Si Uchiha pasti sudah bersamanya sekarang."

"Kejutan—mungkin." Shikamaru berkata asal.

"Aku yakin kau pasti tahu sesuatu." Kiba menatap curiga pada sepupunya.

"Kau akan melihat sendiri nanti—dan buktikan kepercayaan yang tadi kau katakan."

.

.

Saphire Naruto menatap ke arah air mancur dengan desain klasik berbentuk lingkarang di depan rumah besar dan luas bergaya victoria dengan tiga atap tinggi. Dari lantai dua, ia bisa melihat seluruh halaman depan rumahnya telah dipasang lampu warna warni dan pohon hias.

Ya, rumahnya—

—rumahnya dan Sasuke.

Dua tahun lalu, mereka telah membuat komitmen. Sasuke sebenarnya yang mengambil keputusan itu. Dia juga yang memaksa Naruto untuk setuju. Lalu mereka harus berpisah dan hidup dengan mimpi masing-masing.

Sekarang, Naruto telah berhasil memegang perusahaan baru si Perancis. Sasuke sendiri memilih bekerja di Konoha. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa diam-diam mereka bekerja sama untuk membeli rumah baru yang mereka tempati selama hampir sebulan ini. Rumah mereka—dengan hasil kerja mereka sendiri.

Dan untuk masa depan mereka.

"Aku pikir kau terlalu berlebihan telah membuat undangan seperti ini."

Lamunan Naruto buyar. Sedikit kaget, ia berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatap dengan kerutan di kening pada sebuah kartu undangan berbentuk persegi.

"Sasuke." Naruto mengeluh, ia berderap ke arah pemuda itu lalu ikut menatap ke arah kertas.

_"Datanglah ke tempatku di xxx, hari xxx. Jangan lupa membawa pakaian karena aku ingin kalian menginap disini. Ini darurat dan penting.'_

_Naruto."_

Sasuke membaca keras-keras isi tulisan di kertas tersebut. Ia lalu menatap Naruto dengan alis sebelah terangkat.

"Well, aku tahu itu berlebihan. Bisa saja aku memberitahu lewat email. Tapi tidak akan seru jika tidak membuat mereka penasaran."

"Aku bosan mendengar kata mereka. Memangnya siapa saja yang kau undang?"

Naruto mengulum bibirnya lalu tersenyum. "Selain keluargamu dan nenekku, aku juga mengundang Sakura dan Lee, Kiba, Sai, dan Shikamaru."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau tidak keberatan bukan? Walaupun kita hanya ingin membuat pernyataan rencana pernikahan, tapi aku ingin mereka semua tahu, bukan hanya keluarga kita. Lagipula, mereka bisa sekaligus liburan akhir tahun disini."

"Kita tidak akan membuat pernyataan pernikahan, dobe."

"Maksudmu?" kening Naruto berkerut heran. Ia bisa melihat wajah orang terkasihnya tengah menyembunyikan senyum.

"Kita akan langsung menikah."

"Hah?!"

Sasuke menatap datar wajah si pirang.

"T-tapi, k-kau bilang, kita— hanya—" Naruto terbata-bata.

"Tadinya aku memang berpikir ingin melamarmu di hadapan mereka semua. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku akan langsung menikahimu."

Naruto hanya bisa membulatkan mulutnya—tidak percaya. Ia berharap Sasuke akan berteriak 'kena kau' atau 'bercanda' sambil tertawa lebar. Tapi hal yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung terjadi. Sasuke masih menatapnya—menanti.

Lalu tatapan Naruto berubah sendu.

"Sasuke—" kemudian ia menghempaskan diri ke pelukkan pemuda itu.

"Teme bodoh, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Naruto memeluk erat leher si raven. Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu." Sasuke melingkari pinggang Naruto. Ia tersenyum tipis saat menyadari tubuh si pirang bergetar dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Naruto berbisik dengan suara serak.

Sasuke mengecup pinggir kepala Naruto lembut.

"Maaf karena telah membutmu menunggu selama dua tahun ini." Sasuke berkata pelan. Ia mempererat pelukannya.

Hari telah berganti malam, matahari baru saja terbenam beberapa menit yang lalu. Lampu-lampu di halaman rumah bergaya victoria itu otomatis menyala. Menampakkan warna-warni yang indah. Hijau, merah, kuning ..

Sasuke bisa melihat warna yang lebih indah dari warna itu—yaitu saphire kembar Naruto yang berkaca-kaca—yang secara tidak sengaja memantulkan cahaya lampu. Ia lalu memberi ciuman hangat dan panjang pada bibir mungil kekasihnya.

"Aku harap, tamu-tamu yang kau undang tidak membuat kekacauan—maksudku, mereka tidak tahu kalau kita akan menikah. Jika ada yang pingsan ketika mendengar hal ini, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab." Sasuke berkata layaknya bos.

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Aku rasa hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Apa kau ingin membuat taruhan?" Sasuke memberi seringaian menyebalkan.

"Oke, siapa takut. Jika kau benar. Kau boleh minta apapun padaku. Dan jika aku menang, maka sebaliknya." Naruto menjawab tanpa pikir panjang.

"_Deal_?" Sasuke bertanya kurang yakin.

"_Deal_." jawab si pirang langsung.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto. Kali ini lebih erat seolah sewaktu-waktu tubuh itu bisa saja lenyap dari dekapannya.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika taruhan itu dilakukan saat kita selesai menikah, jadi pemenangnya bisa meminta apa saja."

"Memangnya kau ingin minta apa." Naruto bergumam di leher si raven—entah sadar atau tidak. Baginya, berada pelukkan Sasuke selalu membuat ia merasa aman dan nyaman. Tak jarang, ia bisa langsung tertidur hanya karena bersandar pada leher dan dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Tidak banyak." Sasuk menjawab santai. "Aku hanya ingin kita tinggal bersama setelah itu. Tidak ada perpisahan atau permusuhan. Dan, aku ingin kau terus berada disisiku, selamanya. _Deal_?"

"Hmm." Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"_Deal_."

**TAMAT**

#

Sebagai Fujoshi dan SasuNaru lovers, blue berharap bang Kishimoto mau bikin ending manga NARUTO happy ending kaya fic blue #dileparkeantartika

Well, apapun itu. Tapi blue berharap tidak ada pair. Itu adalah pilihan yang paling adil—no straigth, no couple, no sho-ai, no yaoi, no homo—yeah, kalo boleh sih ada hints hints SasuNaru yang nyempil dikit jga ga papa #dikasihkeikanhiu

Ini semua hanya harapan seorang fujoshi seperti blue kok bang Kishi #g ada salahnya ngarep kan bang (wlwpun blue berharap tamatnya nanti klo blue ud tua #dileparsendal) hihi

Oke, yo pembaca. Trms bagi yang mau baca fic ini # cini cini kita hugkiss duyu :3

Fic ini dibuat untuk mengingatkan blue sendiri ketika nanti komik Naruto tamat—yang entah itu kapan. And pas hari H nanti, blue bakal baca ulang fic ini :3

Saa, semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi di lain cerita, di lain chapter, dilain kesempatan :-)

Oia, bagi yang bersedia ripiu, yuk kita berteman, bolehkan blue minta curhatan kalian mengenai apa yang blue tulis :D

Jaa, nee

*Chuu


End file.
